Secrets are meant to be kept
by BookPrincess28
Summary: In the morning, Echizen Ryoma is just a tennis prodigy. However, at night, along with Shizuka he is an assassin, doing his mission. He tries his best to keep his secret away from others for fear they would hate him. But what if a certain captain, the person he secretly likes, finds out? Pillar Pair. My first story so please do review so I can improve!
1. Top Secret Mission

**CuteRibbons: I hope you all be nice, because this is my first time writing a story and posting it online. My best friends encouraged me to write fanficiton, because I am always doing well for English and I was usually seen writing stories in my notebook. All three of us have a fanfiction account. We tend to read one another's stories and laugh about it when we meet face-to-face. **

"Psst, there's our target's location." One mysterious figure said to her partner while they are hiding in the bush.

"I know. On my signal, you distract the guards, and I'll try to break in."

"Got it." The girl nodded.

On the boy's signal, the girl crept out of her hiding place, snuck up behind the guards, and silted their throats. The guards fell to the ground, dead. The girl nodded to the boy and he stepped out of his hiding place. He went up to the door, which has some sort of numbers. They will have to put in a code to unlock it. The girl pushed the boy aside and thought really hard. What kind of person their future victim is. Generally, they will put something that is somehow related to them. So what do they know about their next victim? She twiddled the numbers for a while, frowning, before it finally clicked open. Ah ha! So the password was his birthday. The girl opened the door, and went in. "Stand back, the victim's mine." The boy whispered. The girl nodded, and faded into the shadows. They spotted their victim walking along the corridor. The boy took out his gun, and took aim.

Bang! Bang! The person a certain assassin is shooting fell to the ground, dead. The boy smiled. The assassin removed his mask to reveal black-green hair and golden cat-like eyes. "Hmph, he's mada mada dane!" Ryoma exclaimed. His partner in crime, a girl with dark brown eyes and flaming red hair, stepped into the dim light, illuminating her bloodied knife. She flexed her knife arm and walked towards Ryoma. "Good job, Ryoma." she said.

"Thanks, but without you killing his two guards and figuring out how to break in, I wouldn't have gotten him." said Ryoma.

"True." said the girl. "I think we better dispose of that body before it starts stinking."

"I agree." They carried the body out of the abandoned mansion, and dumped it into the ditch.

"Let's go." said the girl. Ryoma nodded. Just then, the girl's phone rang.

"Hello?" said the girl.

"Hello, Shizuka. Did you and Ryoma kill him already?"

"Yup. Mission accomplished!" said Shizuka.

"Amazing job, guys!" The voice sounded happy.

"Whatever! Can we go home now?" said Ryoma.

"Oh, I forgot. Of course you can." said the man on the other line. Shizuka closed her phone. "Finally! Let's go home, Ryoma." said Shizuka. She checked the clock on her phone. "Oh no, it's 3.40 a.m.! I think we better run home!" said Shizuka. Ryoma nodded. They both had school tomorrow, and Ryoma had morning practice. If he is late, that darn captain of his would make him run laps until he grows old. Shizuka, his best friend in school, also had piano and flute lessons in the morning.

Next morning…..

"Wake up, Ryoma-san! You will be late for school again!" Nanako shouted. Ryoma rolled his eyes and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." said the boy, getting up and refreshing himself. He changed into his regulars' uniform. He didn't really want to eat; he merely grabbed his toast and ran out of the house. It was only when he reached school did he realize he forgotten his bento. 'I am so going to go hungry when it's lunchtime' he thought. "I'm so dead!" Ryoma mumbled. The other players were already practicing in the courts. "Echizen! 50 laps!" said Tezuka, without even looking up. 'He should be the assassin. He doesn't even need to look before knowing who's late' thought Ryoma savagely. Just then, he heard someone call his name. "Hey, Ryoma!" It was Shizuka.

"What is it, Shizuka?" said Ryoma. Shizuka handed him a bento.

"Nanako-san called and said you forgot your lunch." said Shizuka. "I told her you could have mine."

"Wait…I can't take it, it's yours!"

"Sure you can. I eat next to nothing anyway. You need your energy to juggle between school, tennis and that." Ryoma knew what she meant by 'that'. Ryoma took the bento. "Thanks a lot, Shizuka." said Ryoma.

"Well, I've got to go for flute lessons now; I'll see you at the usual place at lunch?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

Shizuka smiled, squeezed his shoulder gently, and ran off again.

"Hey, Ochibi's got a girlfriend!" said Eiji Kikumaru, glomping his Ochibi.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ryoma said blatantly. "She's-" he wanted to say "His partner" but that will lead to awkward questions, most likely by Momoshiro or Kikumaru. Also, if he had to explain their partnership in the assassin department, his secret would be out, and really, he had enough on his plate without his senpais, especially Oishi, worrying about his occupation.

"She's what, Ochibi?" said Kikumaru.

"Nothing." He replied, going out to run his laps. 'Phew! That was close!'

After practice, Ryoma went in the changing room to change into his uniform. Inui, who is always collecting information, said, "The corrupt businessman called Nobu Niigata is found dead in a ditch this morning. Also, his house has been found unlocked with his two guards dead." Apparently, he also kept up to the news. The group perked up at the news. Who was clever enough to break into his house and kill him? "Wow, I wonder who killed that man?" Fuji mused. That said man was known to be paranoid and usually used codes and even forced guards to be outside his home 24/7. Also, he never goes out of his home unless there is some important things to attend to and even then, he would make sure he have guards to escort him. Ryoma secretly smiled. Shizuka was a sly, clever and sneaky girl. Her main weapon is stealth.

Seeing Ryoma's smile, Inui asked, "Echizen, you wouldn't happen to know anything, do you?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Let's see the way you smile, there's a 99.67% probability that you know something about the murder." said Inui, pushing up his glasses. 'It's more like an assassination mission, but still…..' Ryoma thought.

"I think you are just imagining things, Inui-senpai. How could a 12-year-old know anything?" said Momo.

Ryoma, gratefully jumping into Momo's statement, said, "Yeah. I am only 12. How could I know about it?"

Inui frowned skeptically. "If you say so."

"Yes, I say so. If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my class now." With that, he left the changing room.

"He seemed weird today." said Inui.

"Why would you say that?" said Fuji, buttoning his gakuren.

"Well, he seemed to be avoiding all my questions today. Do you think he's hiding something?" Somewhere in the corner, a certain captain stiffened. Their precious freshman is hiding something? What could he be hiding if he didn't even tell anyone about it? Well, he'll ask Echizen later if he can.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was on his way to class. 'Phew, that was close. Another minute later and I think I might be caught. Lying is not one of the things I am good at.' He shook his head, and increased his walking pace.

**CuteRibbons: Yeah, I know, it's quite lame right? Well, I did do well for English, but apparently I am not good at writing.**


	2. You lack in the niceness department too!

**CR: I apologize for the late update! Just a few hours ago, I was nearly involved in an accident and thank god my father braked in time, otherwise I might be in hospital. However, the sudden brake thrown me forward and my head hit the hard part of the car seat and the impact made my glasses fly off. My left eye is also slightly injured and I can't see very well out of my left eye now. I am still in shock over the accident. It involved three cars and the accident happen just right in front of us. Thank god for my father's quick reaction, otherwise there will be a fourth car involved. Ok, ok, back to the story!**

"…And that's what happened." said Ryoma, eating the bento given to him by Shizuka. He and Shizuka were having lunch together at the rooftop. Well, ok, only Ryoma is having lunch. Shizuka was drinking her grape Snapple. Shizuka sipped her drink delicately. "Not a very good liar, are you, Ryoma?" said Shizuka, grinning. Ryoma shook his head. "Nope, that's what you are good at, not me." Ryoma was telling about how he nearly revealed his secret to his senpais this morning. Shizuka listened, half-amused, half-worried.

"Well, you'd better watch your words from now on Ryoma, otherwise our secret will be exposed and God knows what will happen to us!" said Shizuka, drinking her Snapple. She offered her Snapple to Ryoma. "Want some?" Ryoma accepted it with a "Thanks" and started sipping Shizuka's Snapple. Just then, the door opened and a girl with long braids walked in. "Ah…Ryoma-kun….M-m-may I t-talk to you for a moment?" said the girl. Shizuka recognized the girl as her classmate Ryuzaki Sakuno. She has an obvious crush on Ryoma but he had his sights set on someone else. "Sure. What about?" said Ryoma.

"Er….I-I was hoping to talk to you alone." said Sakuno. Apparently what she wanted to talk about is not for Shizuka's ears. Shizuka suspected she was going to confess to him.

"Fat chance, Ryuzaki. Either say it now, or me and Shizuka are leaving!" Shizuka knew by his tone he was serious.

"B-b-but, Ryoma-kun."

"Look, girl, if you want to say something, spit it out!" said Shizuka lazily. "If you have nothing, just go away!" Sakuno glared at her and Shizuka stared back, a smirk gracing her pink lips. Sakuno knew by the look on her face, she was issuing her a challenge. She turned back to Ryoma, and when she looked into his golden cat-like eyes, she blushed. "Er….Ryoma-kun…..I….I love you, please go out with me!" Shizuka's smile dropped, but on the inside, she was laughing. 'Hah! I knew it!' she thought. Ryoma looked at her coldly and said, "Is that all?" she shyly nodded. Ryoma handed Shizuka back her Snapple and said, "As far as I applaud you for your courage, Ryuzaki, I am afraid I have to say no." Ryuzaki looked up sharply. "Eh….w-why?" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ryoma, choosing not to answer this question, said, "Shizuka, let's go." He left, followed by Shizuka, leaving a crying girl behind.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryoma." said Shizuka, once they are on the corridor to their classroom. "You aren't an angel yourself, Shizuka." said Ryoma. "Anyway, niceness is not in my department either." Shizuka let an amused smile creep her lips for a moment. She shook her head, and thought, 'How did I end up with him as a partner?' Just then, the bell rang, and they reached their classroom just in time. Ryoma took his seat next to Shizuka and she caught a glimpse of a red-eyed Sakuno-apparently she had cried her eyes out for the rest of lunch at the rooftop-giving Ryoma a sad glance, but he ignored it. Shizuka sighed. Her partner really lacked in the niceness department. She could only wish that someone would coax the niceness out of Ryoma someday.

During practice…..

Ryoma flexed his arms after an intense match against Kikumaru. He was about to leave when his captain's voice stops him short. "Echizen." Tezuka called. Ryoma looked up, surprised. "What is it, buchou?" Tezuka jerked his head towards the clubhouse. "Follow me." Tezuka heard Ryoma following him. Good. He wanted to find out answers to his weird behavior this morning.

"Echizen, this morning we found you were acting strange. Is everything alright?" said Tezuka.

Ryoma nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be alright?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows slightly. "You were avoiding all Inui's questions and you do not seem to be able to answer them properly." He stated.

"Everything's alright, buchou. Even if there is, it's private and personal."

Tezuka frowned. Private and personal? As his captain, it's his duty to take care of everyone's well-being. He opened his mouth to reply when the door flew open again. "Ryoma! Is your practice over? Our next mi-" Shizuka stopped when she saw Tezuka. It would not be good to say out their mission in front of Tezuka, that's for sure. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you would be released by now."

"I am released, Shizuka. I was just having a chat with buchou about…._tennis_." By the way he lingered on the word "tennis", Shizuka could tell that he wasn't talking about tennis at all. "We just finished out chat when you came in. Let's go." With that, he stood up, and went out of the door. Shizuka followed him silently, shooting Tezuka an apologetic look. The captain stood there slightly dumbfounded. Ryoma is definitely hiding something, but what?

Once they were out of earshot, Shizuka said "Let me guess. He was asking what you were hiding?"

"Right first time, Shizuka. Anyway, what were you about to say just now when you saw the two of us?"

"Well, our next mission is to arrest this man called Kuro Sato."

"Kuro Sato? As in the man that was nicknamed 'Cobra'?"

"Yes, that's the one." Shizuka confirmed. "We are allowed to kill if we have to." They went home, changed into their battle gear, checked their weapons, and met at a secret point. Shizuka nodded to Ryoma and they headed to the presumed headquarters of the Cobra. The Cobra was the most dangerous kidnapper in Sweden. He came to seek refuge in Japan, and kids started disappearing. It was hard to catch him on the act. Also, he is the most dangerous thief in the world. He had stolen many jewels and precious diamonds; the police couldn't even trace his tracks. They reached the mansion of the Cobra. It was huge, with seven floors. Shizuka and Ryoma crept to the doorway. Shizuka took out her pin, and picked at the lock. The lock clicked, and the door swung open. They dodged surveillance cameras and made it to the second floor.

"Let's split up; you go find the treasures he stole, I'll fight him off."

"Are you sure, Ryoma?" said Shizuka.

"Yes."

"Ok, if anyone of us finishes the task first, we'll find each other. Ok?" Ryoma nodded. They took their separate ways, Ryoma to the Cobra's bedroom, Shizuka to the treasure room. Shizuka took out her torchlight. She turned it on and shone it around. The beam landed on a plaque read "Treasury". She picked the lock again and it clicked open. She opened the door and saw the huge bag of loot at the other end of the room. However, she did not immediately run for the loot. She suspected there was some trap. But what? She tried to remember about the Cobra. He likes to build traps that blows people sky high, and he likes to use bombs as his weapon. "It's mined" she whispered. She took a few steps to the left and to the right. No risk of mines there. She stepped slightly further. No mines. Yes, she can figure out the path now. She carefully placed her feet on a spot. Then she approached the pyramid with strange little hops, sometimes landing on one foot, teetering slightly, sometimes risking a few steps. Finally, she reached the loot. She used her knife to cut a hole in the glass, took the loot, and did her odd dance back to the door. She made her way to Cobra's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ryoma kicked open the door to find the Cobra reading his (porn) magazines. "Well, well, well. Who's this? A little boy willingly coming into my room? Saves me the trouble for planning to take my next victim." The man licked his lips, leering at Ryoma. Ryoma took out his knife. He threw it towards the Cobra but the man dodged it and took out his sword. Ryoma took out another knife and he took on the Cobra. The Cobra managed to disarm one of his knives but not before he got a gnash on his face. The man stumbled backwards, and pressed the call button, calling for help. Shizuka was nearing the room when she heard the alarm. Many men were coming her way! Well, there's no point running. She took out her knife, and took on the pack. One by one, she took them down, sporting some wounds in the process. Ryoma attacked the Cobra again, and managed to disarm him of his sword. He kicked the Cobra down and pointed the knife at his throat. "That's weird. Shouldn't have my men come by now?" he mumbled, eyeing the knife warily. "Oh, they won't be coming." said another person. He looked up. It was Shizuka. "Unfortunately, they ran into me on the way to your room."

"Did you get the loot?" said Ryoma.

"Yup!" Shizuka said happily, brandishing the huge loot for Ryoma to see.

"Wha..what? b..but ho…how?" said the Cobra.

"Oh you don't know? Shizuka is the cleverest and the trickiest person you'll ever meet!" said Ryoma, smirking. "I guess you're still mada mada dane."

After accomplishing their mission, they returned the loots back to the police and leave them to trace the owners. The Cobra was placed in jail and now they were on the train back home. "It's already 2.30a.m.! Man, this is one tiring job!" Ryoma grumbled. Shizuka sighed. Ryoma was right. However, Ryoma smiled slightly as he leaned back and rested his head. 'Another mission accomplished.' he thought.

**CR: whew! Another chapter done! What do you think? Well, if you are asking me about my eye, no, I still have not gained back the sight on my left eye. Guess it's going to take a while. Do review because I will know how to improve on my story! **


	3. The price she pays

**A/N: For those in Singapore, have you been to the Anime Festival at the Singapore Expo Hall 7? Oh, I love the booths alright. I even had breakfast at the café and the boys who were our waiters are so CUTE! 3. I took a picture with two of them and I bought various stuff at the festival, and even sang Heroes Come Back and Blue Bird at the karaoke. I had a wonderful time there, and there are people who cosplayed as POT characters BTW. I nearly laughed at one who was dressed like Yukimura. I got my portrait drawn for free and I can pose with a sword at a scenery background for free as well! The food there was great as well. **

"I really hate the fact that the missions are usually at night." Ryoma yawned. He was currently trying to keep awake in English. The teacher was already teaching things he already knew and is tired of hearing it. Thank god, there were no morning practice but there is still one in the afternoon. He fell asleep immediately after he put his head on the table. Shizuka sighed. She shifted her file to cover Ryoma so that the teacher won't notice him sleeping. It's the least she could do, considering he took on the main villain himself last night. Ryoma slept peacefully for the rest of English without any disturbance. At lunch, Ryoma went to the rooftop to sleep again. Shizuka went up, and found him sleeping there. A hand reached out, seemingly going to strangle him, but the hand shook his shoulder gently.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here, you know." said Shizuka. Ryoma woke up, rubbing his eyes, and Shizuka handed him her lunch (he forgot again because he overslept). Ryoma ate her lunch while she drank a few sips of Ponta, before handing the rest of the can to Ryoma.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Ryoma asked. Shizuka shook her head. She sat back, and watched the clouds go by. "I'm not really hungry." said Shizuka. Ryoma nodded, and they both spent the time at the rooftop together in silence, enjoying each other's presence. This is how they are. They are partners. They are the ones who understand each other the most, the ones who know what the other is thinking. No words were needed to comfort each other, just their presence. Their presence alone can make them feel relaxed and calm. 'And Momo said I have no sense of partnership.' thought Ryoma, smirking. After lunch, they went back to class, where they have to endure yet another round of lessons. Ryoma fell asleep during the last period, which was English, and Shizuka covered him as usual. After lessons, Shizuka knew he had practice, but she couldn't wake him up this time. Sighing, she packed up his bags, carried it along with her bag at her back, and half-carried him to practice.

"Hoi, is that Ochibi?" said Kikumaru, noticing two figures. One was dragging the other.

"By golly, it's Echizen!" Momo exclaimed.

Shizuka literally dragged him to the clubhouse and struggled to open the door. She wondered how Ryoma could be such a heavy sleeper. She stumbled in, just as Tezuka was walking out of the changing rooms, already changed in his jersey. She propped Ryoma on the bench. Seeing Tezuka was about to open his mouth, she cut him off by saying "Don't ask. Just be glad he's early and you don't need to give him laps." She slumped on the bench next to him, and groaned. 'Thank god I got him in the clubhouse in time; otherwise God knows what Tezuka would do to him.' Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced and clutched to the said area. The pain was quite intense and it was getting worse by the minute. She gritted her teeth and took out Ryoma's jersey and his racquets from his tennis bag. She filled his water bottle, while ignoring the pain. Shizuka left the sleeping Ryoma on the bench while she staggered out of the clubhouse. 'It's just a stomachache; it'll be fine by tomorrow.' She thought.

However, the next day, the pain returned again after lunch, where she gave Ryoma her lunch….again. She walked him to the clubhouse, and while he was changing, she filled his water bottle. Shizuka couldn't stand the pain in her stomach anymore. She let out a cry, dropped the water bottle, and water spilled everywhere, and collapsed on the floor. Ryoma rushed out of the changing room half-changed. "What's wrong, Shizuka?" Ryoma cried. Shizuka tried to answer him, but her world was slowly getting more blurry before she went black.

Ryoma nearly dropped her in horror. What is wrong with his partner? He fumbled for his phone in his bag, throwing everything out of the way, one of them hitting Kaidoh, who shouted at him, "What was that for, gaki?" Ryoma ignored him and continued looking for his phone-damn it, where did he put it?-throwing his items all over the place-why does he have so many items in his bag?-and muttering about a phone. Kaidoh's brows furrowed in concern, until he saw an unconscious figure sprawled next to him. It then dawned on him that Ryoma was looking for his phone. He quickly took out his phone, and handed it to Ryoma to save time. "Thanks, Kaidoh-senpai!" said Ryoma, dialing the ambulance with Kaidoh's phone.

"Fssssh, I'll go report to Tezuka-buchou that you won't be practicing, because of your friend." He walked off.

"Hey, where's Kaidoh?" said Eiji.

"I guess that's 20 laps for him." said Inui, jotting down something in his notebook.

"Ah, speak of the devil." said Eiji, when Kaidoh walked past them. However, he did not acknowledge Inui of Eiji, instead he headed straight for Tezuka, who was monitoring one of the tennis matches.

"Tezuka-buchou." said Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh, what do you want?" said Tezuka.

"Echizen may not be coming for practice."

"Why not?" said Tezuka.

"Check for yourself. A few minutes ago, he was throwing things around like a maniac. I realized he needed a phone so I lent him mine." said Kaidoh, jerking his thumb to the clubhouse. Tezuka frowned. What is keeping him in the clubroom that requires a phone? He walked to the clubhouse, and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Echizen speaking rapidly in the phone, with someone unconscious next to him. He recognized that girl. Echizen called her….

"Is that Shizuka?" Tezuka enquired.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to her; she just collapsed all of a sudden, clutching her stomach."

"I see. What has she been doing lately?"

"Well, if you don't count her giving me her lunch, nothing she did was out of the ordinary."

Tezuka approached her slowly, and tapped her stomach lightly three times. It sounded empty, and it's probably full of air. "Did she eat lunch today?"

"No, she gave it all to me because I forgot mine."

"I know why your partner collapsed." said Tezuka, looking at Ryoma seriously.

"Really? Why?"

"Because she's suffering from gastric pain. She didn't eat her meals regularly, since she gave them all to you. However, gastric doesn't come suddenly, it has to be accumulated."

Ryoma gasped. If Shizuka knew about it, then why didn't she say so? Why didn't she take a single bite from him?

**A/N: Hmm…if I get a lot of reviews, I will update tomorrow. If not, God knows when I will update again. **


	4. The pot calling the kettle black

**CR: Ok, for those who wonder why I wrote Ryoma being mean to Sakuno, it's because I hate her! Simple as that. I'm sorry for all Sakuno fans out there, but seriously, I don't think Ryoma even likes her, he barely remembered her throughout the series. And I don't care if you Sakuno fans hate me for this, because I have no intention in backing down from my beliefs. Anyway, for those who knew about my bruised eye from the near car accident, I have good news for all of you. I have been discharged today. Anyway, back to the story!**

The hospital diagnosed Shizuka's condition as gastric pain, having a slight flu and was overly fatigued. Ryoma blamed the flu on the unpredictable shifting of the weather temperature that had befallen Japan; while he blamed the over fatigue to himself (and their secret job) as she skipped lunch due to the fact that he always forgot his. According to himself, she had started skipping lunch meals since the day the assassin started taking their sleep. When the nurse finally let him in to see Shizuka, he immediately burst in the room and found Shizuka sitting there, looking slightly pale and feverish. Sweat beads had appeared on her forehead. Ryoma sighed. "Why did you give me all your lunch when it's clear you need some? You shouldn't take your health so lightly, Shizuka, please don't make me worry about you unreasonably." Shizuka merely shrugged. "Well, you forgot your lunch, so I gave you mine. Anyway, I don't know you can worry about me." She chuckled at the sight of Ryoma glaring at her. "You shouldn't do that, you'll get premature wrinkles." she reached up her hand to use her thumb to smooth the skin between Ryoma'a brows.

"Doubt it's likely that we'll live long enough to get wrinkles, anyway," Ryoma muttered. "Our job is always involving us risking our lives after all."

"Hey, don't say that! We will stay alive, even if the odds are against it." Ryoma looked at her. Although her face was pale, her eyes had the shining determination to it. Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, we will stay alive. No matter what happens. After all, we have each other."

"Speaking of having each other, do you have someone you like? I'm sure even people as despicable as us would like someone."

Ryoma's thoughts wandered to a certain brown haired captain. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Do you intend to confess to this person?"

"Maybe. I mean, even if I do confess, what if that person says no? What if I'll put him in danger."

"Don't say that, Ryoma. Love is blind. If the person loves you, that person will love you for who you are, and won't desert you no matter what. I'm sure there's someone out there who you love and will love you back." Ryoma smiled "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Just then, they heard the door being opened and both assassins turned toward it expectantly.

A blonde female nurse pushing a tray cart stepped in.

"Hello Shizuka. Your medi-"she cut herself off, stopping dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on Ryoma. His captivating golden eyes mesmerized her, with his golden black hair bathing in the sunlight. Also, he is rather short, around 151cm, which made him cute and all the more desirable. Shizuka doesn't like the look the blonde nurse is giving her partner; she looked like she was going to jump on him and do him right then and there. Shizuka intentionally got up and rapped on the nurse's head, breaking her daydream (in pain). She moved towards the bed and handed Shizuka a glass of water and her medicine tablet. The assassin stared at the medicine in her hand for few seconds before she said, "You gave me the wrong medicine, you bimbo." The nurse looked insulted, but checked the medicine and saw Shizuka was right. She handed the female assassin the correct medicine then left, giving Ryoma a surreptitious glance. "That wasn't very nice of you, Shizuka." said Ryoma. "Talk about a pot calling the kettle black." Shizuka stuck out her tongue, before taking her medicine and drinking it. "Meh, she's pretty dense anyway. I bet she doesn't even know what a bimbo means." She ran a hand in her hair. "Anyway, I'll be discharged in a week, so be sure to collect my homework while you're at it."

"Yes, Shizuka." said Ryoma, smiling.

The next day during practice, Ryoma's playing was a bit off. You could tell he was distracted. He felt lonely without his partner constantly by his side. He missed easy balls from Momoshiro, and did not even speak much, other than to ask for the opponent to serve the ball or when he is spoken to. The regulars were getting worried by his odd behavior, and decided to ask him what's wrong. After all, they are his senpais, they can't not care about their precious freshman.

"So Echizen, what happened to you? Are you having family problems? Relationship problems? School problems? Please not let it be your health problem (haha, we all know who had it right now, right?)." said Oishi, going on 'mother-hen' mode. "Wait, Echizen having a health problem? Nooo! Who am I going to call 'Ochibi' from now on?" said Eiji, wailing. "Calm down, Eiji. He probably had relationship problems with some girl. I bet it's our coach's granddaughter, that Sakuno girl." Momoshiro sniggered. Only Kaidoh and Tezuak had a vague idea why Echizen is like that. However, they did not know what the Shizuka girl meant to him. "32.5% it's relationship problems, 40.5% it's on family problems, and 27% something happened to his friends or family." said Inui, jotting down in his notebook. Ryoma sighed and massaged his temples. "Hoi? Ochibi's acting like Tezuka-buchou!" said Eiji. He sent a glare in Kikumaru's direction. He changed his clothes, grabbed his tennis bag, and proceeded to walk off, when Momoshiro said, "Wait! You didn't tell us what happened yet!"

"And why should I?"

"Come now, Echizen. Surely you could tell us." said Momo, concern on his face.

"Is one not entitled to personal space? Is it wrong for me to want to keep my private life private?" he snapped.

"Echizen. We didn't mean-" Fuji began but was cut off by Ryoma.

"I'll be going now." he muttered angrily and brushed past his senpais.

"Sheesh, what's with him?" said Momoshiro.

"I don't know. He seemed to be like this since today. Sakuno mentioned the fact that his seatmate, Shizuka wasn't here today. Maybe it's because Shizuka's not here, that he became like this." Fuji mused.

"What? He loves her?" said Oishi.

"Probably." Fuji smirked, loud enough for one captain to hear. He inwardly laughed. Tezuka was holding to his water bottle so tight, it's a wonder why the water bottle didn't break. 'I wish I could assign Shizuka laps, but she's not even in the tennis club! Damn it! If she is in it, she'll be running 80 laps every day for dating Ryoma!'

"Ah, I thought Ryoma liked Sakuno."

"Please. He couldn't even remember her first name. What's more, do you notice Ryoma calls Shizuka by her first name?"

"Oh…you don't think….."

"Yes. I think they are lovers."

"Ano…so should I….BURNING! Echizen! Young love! BURNING!" yelled Taka. Someone had slipped him his racquet in mid-sentence. Tezuka, who was still clutching his water bottle and glaring at it as if it did him a personal wrong, felt like he was the one burning, with rage, hatred and anger towards a certain female assassin (not that he knows) who seemed to have won Ryoma's heart (haha, but we know better, don't we).

Back to Ryoma…..

Ryoma was at the hospital, giving Shizuka her homework.

"So how was practice today?" said Shizuka.

"Che, they kept annoying me, and asking me questions. They sound like they have the right to know about my private stuff."

"Come on, Ryoma, they're your friends. Of course they have the right to know."

"Nah, I don't really trust them with secrets. The other day, I tested the waters by telling Fuji-senpai a lie that I failed my English, and by lunch break, everyone seemed to know about the lie that I failed English."

"Didn't know Fuji was untrustworthy."

"He's always smiling that angelic smile of his. You don't even know what he is thinking. Who knows, he even may be plotting and planning behind that kind smile of his."

Shizuka laughed. "And also, my senpais had a tendency to jump to conclusions." said Ryoma.

"What kind of conclusions did they jump to?"

"Well, Oishi, Inui, and Kimumaru-senpai though I had either relationship, family, school or health problems, Momo-senpai thought I had relationship problems with that Ryuzaki girl. As if I will have a relationship with her, I'd rather kiss my knives. Besides, I like someone else anyway. Who knows what conclusions they came up with when I left?"

"Maybe if you don't know, you'll be happier."

"Probably. If I find out what ridiculous conclusions they draw up and they act on it, I swear they are dead!"

Somewhere, a bunch of Seigaku regulars sneezed.

**CR: I know, I know, this is lame right? Well, can't do much about it, except go on slowly**


	5. I'll keep the person I love safe

**CR: Hmm….not getting as much reviews as I liked to have…but still updating. Oh yeah, like I said, if I don't get more reviews, I will update slower. I can update every day, but I choose not to due to lack of reviews…well, on with the story, I won't hold you all back longer….**

**Warning: Bit of OOC.**

A week later, Shizuka was discharged from the hospital. Of course, her partner Ryoma was elated. She walked him to afternoon practice, as usual. However, before he went in to the clubroom, she asked, "Ryoma, do you want to join me for dinner after your afternoon practice? Perhaps at the same time we could buy some items." Ryoma considered this, and said, "Alright." Of course, our dear regulars heard the conversation, and politely waited until Ryoma was in the changing room to discuss this. "Hey, do you think it could be a date?" said Momoshiro, excited. "We should take a look ourselves, shouldn't we?" he smiled.

"Hoi, hoi! I agree with Momo, nya!" said Eiji. "Shouldn't we, Fuji?" he turned to the tensai of the tennis team. "Saa…it'll be nice to see how Echizen goes on a date with Shizuka….right, Tezuka?" he smiled at the older captain standing in the corner, who was inwardly cussing Shizuka for getting to Ryoma first. "Fuji, I don't think it's a good idea to spy on Echizen without permission." Fuji's smile widened. "But it'll be interesting, right? To know about our kohai's love life?" Inui's glasses glinted, and said, "Maybe I could get some data on them. Fufufu." Kikumaru Eiji bounced up and down. "So all following? Ok, settled!" Just then, they heard a voice. "Really? What's settled, Kikumaru-senpai?" Eiji eep-ed and turned around. It was Ryoma. "Eh he…..nothing, Ochibi!" said Kikumaru, sweat dropping. Ryoma shrugged, and said, "Whatever" and walked out of the clubroom, getting ready for practice. Kikumaru sighed in relief, and muttered, "Whew…that was close." He took his racquet and followed Ryoma out to the courts.

"Saa, I think we should follow Echizen...shouldn't we?" Fuji spoke up, buttoning his jacket. "I wonder what we would see."

Inui chuckled, "Ii data." he muttered. "I wonder what we'll discover." When the rest of the group were changed they hurried after their Ochibi, spotting him near the gates, they took off, making sure they are not close enough to be detected, yet close enough to see what was going to happen. Shizuka was waiting for him at the school gates, carrying a long rectangular case. When she saw Ryoma, she offered her free hand and he took it. "You hungry?" she asked. Ryoma nodded. "Well, we can go to Pique Nique, I heard they serve giant burgers." Ryoma nodded as they made their way towards the Kakinoki Mall, followed by 8 nosey regulars. When they reached the Kakinoki Mall, she took him to Pique Nique and they ordered giant burgers with different filling in them. When they arrived, sure enough, the burgers were so gigantic; they had to use a fork and knife to eat it. The regulars hid behind the divider that was behind Shizuka's seat and strained their ears to hear their conversations.

"Looks like I missed out on Science when I was in hospital." said Shizuka, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah, you'll have to do a makeup experiment tomorrow after school. Also, the essay we were supposed to hand in today is due tomorrow for you."

"Alright. Thanks. So how's practice?"

"The usual stuff. I was playing matches against the others, with me winning as usual. They are mada mada dane." The regulars had the urge to laugh.

"Of course, although you are very good in tennis, you got lots more to learn. There's no end in learning, you know." Shizuka said, sipping her Root Beer. She flicked her hair over the divider. Her hair unexpectedly tickled Momoshiro's nose, and he wanted to sneeze. He covered his mouth and sneezed. It did not reach Ryoma's ears, but Shizuka frowned. She stood up, and looked over the divider and caught the regulars scuttling (because they were crouching) to the other side. However, they did not know Shizuka found them. "What's wrong, Shizuka?" said Ryoma. She looked at the spot where the other regulars were hiding, but said, "No, it's nothing." 'I'll catch them when the time is right.'

"Thank god. We were nearly caught. All thanks to you, Momo!" Eiji hissed. Momo rubbed the back of his head. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Fssh…baka." said Kaidoh.

"What's that, Mamushi?" said Momo, turning to face his rival.

"I said, you're a baka, baka." Kaidoh replied.

"You…"

"Enough, Kaidoh, Momoshiro. One more time and it's 20 laps around the mall." said Tezuka, secretly watching Ryoma and Shizuka. They heard her say, "Oh come on, Ryoma, you're not that bad at partnership. You and I make great partners, and we both know it!" The regulars whispered to themselves. "Wow, they are partners? I didn't know that!" said Oishi.

"This will be great data." said Inui, as he jotted it down in his notebook. "Echizen making great partners with Shizuka. All the more reason that they are lovers."

Just then, they heard her say, "Ok, let's go." She and Ryoma stood up and left the restaurant. The regulars were so caught up with their conversation they did not notice them finishing their meal and paying the bill. They hastily crept towards them, as they took the escalator to the next floor. They found them in the bookstore, where they bought pens, notebooks and even novels. Then they followed those two to the Simply Pretty store, and accessories store, where Shizuka bought pretty hairclips for herself. Just then, Ryoma said, "I need the bathroom." Shizuka nodded, and said, "I'll stay here so you can find me." Ryoma nodded and left the store. As Ryoma walked out, the regulars whispered to themselves. "Do you think we should follow him?" said Oishi. Fuji shook his head. "No. He'll come back eventually." Just then, Shizuka came out of the store and scanned her surroundings. She laid down her rectangular case, undid the clasp, and opened it. The regulars craned to see what was inside. She took out the object. It was a bow. She took out an arrow from the sheath and loaded the bow. The regulars were so mesmerized with the bow, that they didn't notice the arrow flying towards them, landing smack on Inui's notebook. The notebook flew, and was stuck against the wall by the arrow. The regulars yelped, and fell out of their hiding place. At the same time, Ryoma came out of the bathroom. "Shizuka! What are you doing outside the-SENPAI-TACHI?" he shouted the last word, and the others (except Tezuka and Shizuka, jumped). He turned to Shizuka. "What did you shoot?" Shizuka pointed her thumb at the notebook. "Oh, there was someone taking data on us, so I figured I'd shoot that." She shrugged nonchalantly. "No harm done." Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "What are you all doing here?" he hissed.

"Er…we were just you know, having a stroll…" said Momo, laughing nervously.

Shizuka looked at Ryoma, fear in her face. "Does that mean they…."

"Were spying on us all the time trying to get information about our private lives? Well, I'm afraid I'll have to say yes." said Ryoma, sighing. Shizuka, shocked, looked from one regular to another, before bursting in tears and running away. "Shizuka, wait!" cried Ryoma. He sent a glare at everyone that clearly told them it's their fault, and hissed, "I'm so not going to forgive you for this…ALL THIS!" before running after Shizuka.

The next day….

Ryoma came to practice as usual, but this time, he did not even speak and ignored the regulars completely. He even forcibly pried Kikumaru off when he glomped him. When he played practice matches with them, he made sure they couldn't return his serve, and most of them lost badly. When they ran their usual laps, he made sure to keep a fair distance between the regulars and himself. The only time he brightened up is when Shizuka came to pick him up after practice. One day, when Ryoma left with Shizuka, Fuji said, "Tezuka, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, Fuji?" said Tezuka.

"You know, your crush on him is quite obvious. Aren't you going to snatch him from her?"

"Fuji, Echizen is mad at us already for spying on him. I am no exception. How can I win his heart when he's mad?"

"I-" Just then, Shizuka came in. "Oh, sorry, Ryoma forgot his jacket, and he asked me to get it for him. Hope you don't mind." said Shizuka, her tone cold. She brushed past Fuji and grabbed Ryoma's regulars' jacket. Fuji opened his mouth. "Shizuka..." she turned. "What?"

"We're really sorry for spying on you the other day. We just wanted-"

"To find out whether me and Ryoma are dating?" she said.

"Yes…but…"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, Echizen wouldn't tell us, and-"

"Actually, Ryoma had someone he liked already. And it's not me."

Tezuka and Fuji widened their eyes. "Really? Who is it?"

"Well, the only thing I can say is that he is someone you know. Oh, and about Ryoma not speaking to you. I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks. Also…sorry about making you cry the other day."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just a sensitive person, and I like to keep my private life private, that's all."

"Ok….So about you and Ryoma being partners…"

"That's a secret. I'll leave it up for Ryoma to tell you." With that, she left. Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other. "Someone we know, eh? Saa….it should be interesting to find out who it is." Tezuka said nothing as he grabbed his tennis bag. Somehow, he wished that person is him. Dare he hope that Echizen would like him the same way he likes Echizen? Meanwhile, Shizuka handed Ryoma's jacket to him. "What took you so long?" said Ryoma. "Well, I struck up a conversation with Fuji and Tezuka. I'm sorry, but I told them the person you like is someone they know." Ryoma glanced at her, and remembered the time they had dinner.

"_Ryoma, you have someone you like, don't you?" said Shizuka, eating her fries. "Come on, don't be shy, and tell me who it is." _

_Ryoma shook his head. "Even if I tell you, it's not as if he's going to return my affections or something."_

_Shizuka pouted. "Hmm…..ok, if you don't, I'll tell Fuji about the time where you-"_

"_Ok, ok! I'll tell, I'll tell! Just don't tell anyone, ok?"_

"_My lips are sealed. So who is it?"_

"_It's…the captain of my team."_

"_Oh, as in Tezuka? Oh you two will look so cute together!" Shizuka gushed. "But due to your job and all." Her face hardened. _

"_Yeah, I know. So for now, I'll keep it a secret. I want to keep him safe."_

"_You know no matter what happens, I'll support your decision. Ok, let's go." She said, as the waiter handed them their change. _

"I know is hard for you, but you are doing this in order to protect him."

"Yeah. I don't want him to be in danger because of me and my job. It'll probably break my heart even more than not telling him. Perhaps, he'll be happy with someone else in time."

Shizuka looked at him sadly. 'Love is such a painful thing' she thought.


	6. Training battle - Ryoma vs Shizuka!

**CR: I am trying to scrape up time in my busy schedule (I still have to go back to my stinking school for lessons) so as not to keep you readers waiting. Oh, do take a look at my latest story, and help me decide on the pairings! I will really appreciate it! Thanks! **

"Hey, Ryoma! Wake up! You'll be late for your Saturday tennis practice!" Shizuka yelled. The said boy yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "It's time already?" he mumbled, then fell back asleep. Shizuka huffed. 'Really, this boy….' she literally dragged him downstairs for breakfast, ignoring the boy's protests. "It's not fair, you don't need to go to school, Shizuka." He mumbled, half-asleep, as Shizuka shoved breakfast down Ryoma's throat. Shizuka sighed, and made him a cup of coffee, adding sugar and milk to it to enhance the taste. As Ryoma sipped his coffee, Shizuka said, "Nanako's running some errands now. So only you and I will be home." Ryoma perked up. "Does that mean I can train with you today?" When Ryoma meant training, he meant fighting against each other using hand-to-hand combat or using weapons, knife-throwing, archery, or air rifle shooting…skills required in their secret jobs. "Alright. What time?"

Ryoma smiled. "After practice!"

"Aren't you going to be tired?"

"Mada mada dane, Shizuka. You know I don't tire that easily."

Shizuka sighed. 'Really…' "Alright, what are we going to train today?"

"Knife-throwing and hand-to-hand combat (using knives)." said Ryoma, grabbing the case that contained his knives. "I'll see you at the gate, then?" Shizuka nodded. "Alright." Ryoma then went for his practice. Ironically, he was on time despite the fact that he took his own sweet time to prepare himself and walk to school. As usual, he ran his warm up laps along with everyone else, and of course, everyone was happy that he was talking to them again. 'Shizuka must have spoken to him.' thought Fuji, who was watching the scene. "Echizen seemed to be back to normal today." said Inui, jotting down his data. "And just yesterday he was raging and fuming at us." Fuji smiled. "Well, sometimes miracles happen….right Tezuka?" he said, turning to the bespectacled captain. Tezuka gave a curt nod, though he inwardly thought that it would be a miracle if Ryoma ever returned his feelings. After all, they are both boys, and it's unlikely that Ryoma is homosexual, given his close relationship with Shizuka. "Oh, and did you notice Echizen brought a case with him today?" said Inui, nodding towards the case lying next to Ryoma's tennis bag. "I wonder what's inside." Fuji placed a finger under his chin thoughtfully. "What a shame…I would like to find out what's inside the case. Won't you Tezuka?" he turned his angelic smile towards Tezuka. Tezuka mentally frowned.

After practice Ryoma met Shizuka at the gates, and she was waiting for him, carrying a case similar to his and also carrying a white kit with a red plus sign printed on it. A first aid kit. They walked together towards an empty court. Once there, Ryoma took off his jacket and placed down his tennis bag and the mysterious case. He unclasped the suitcase and took out two of his weapons. His knives. Shizuka also took two knives out of her case.

"Ready, Ryoma?" said Shizuka.

"Anytime." said Ryoma, throwing his knife and catching it.

"Alright then…here I go." Suddenly, she disappeared, and reappeared behind Ryoma. She raised the knife in her left hand, and Ryoma blocked it. He aimed a kick on her stomach, and she stumbled backwards and somersaulted. While somersaulting, she aimed a kick on Ryoma's chin, but he grabbed it and Shizuka landed back on her feet. Ryoma tried to slash at her face while she was not looking, and she blocked it at the last minute, while slashing at his face with the other hand. Sure enough, she made a gnash at Ryoma's face, but not before Ryoma used his unoccupied knife to graze her arm. However, Shizuka aimed a kick at Ryoma's chin, and he flew on the air briefly, but he did a back flip and landed back on his feet. Ryoma stabbed towards Shizuka's left arm, but she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He placed a hand on the floor, kicked up his legs, and landed on his feet. While he kicked up his legs, he kicked Shizuka on the chin, and she was forced to do a backflip to avoid a fatal injury. Shizuka wiped the blood from her mouth. "Nice move, Ryoma." She said. Ryoma smiled. "Then….how about this?" she jumped up and raised her leg. Ryoma dodged out of the way as Shizuka struck the ground. A gigantic crater appeared around the area she had struck. Some of the ground debris flew to Ryoma's eyes, making him close them. That allowed Shizuka to give him a punch that was aimed for his face. Ryoma skidded a few meters back when he blocked the attack.

Shizuka walked over to her case and took out six more knives. She jumped up and span around at high-speeds, appearing like a small twister. While doing so, she launched 7 of her knives towards Ryoma. The speed she threw the knife was so fast, Ryoma could hardly block it, let alone dodge it. One of them even tore his sleeve. 'Not bad, Shizuka." thought Ryoma. He stepped back to his case, took out more knives and started throwing it to Shizuka at high speeds. Shizuka knew she had to block. She had seen Ryoma throw in training. He never missed. Shizuka blocked every single one of them, but she didn't realize the smoke bomb attached to one of them. The bomb exploded and she was engulfed in smoke. 'A diversion?' she thought. However, she saw the net trap coming towards her. 'Crap!' she thought, as she took her last knife and sliced it. Ryoma then sent a flying kick towards her stomach, sending her flying and hitting against a wall. She slid down the wall with a groan. At a last resort, she threw the knife towards Ryoma, but missed. Shizuka laughed. "Alright, I lose." Ryoma smiled, and helped her up. They collected their knives back and Shizuka treated their wounds. "Oh yeah, by the way, Ryoma, have you seen my last knife?" said Shizuka, as she counted her knives and realized she was missing one. Her question was answered as in the distance, someone removed Shizuka's knife that was lodged in his tennis bag. The bag had the words "Seigaku" printed on it. He muttered, "What the?"

Both assassins gasped. That voice belonged to Tezuka.

**A/N: I know it's lousy, because I had 35 minutes only and at the same time, I was trying to watch a movie, so I wasn't 100% focused on the story. Don't worry, I promise better in the next chapter.**


	7. True strength

**CR: Whew! So much to do, so little time. I'll try my best for this chapter, and do help me vote on the pairings in You've Changed, Echizen. I haven't decided on them actually, I am such an indecisive person. Beats me how I can lead a class when I am so indecisive (Yes, I was this year's class monitor). Perhaps I can decide when it comes to class affairs but not this. Oh well. I only have half an hour left, argh!**

The two assassins looked at each other, trying to decide whether to take their knife back or run for their lives. Suddenly, Ryoma felt a tug on his sleeve and stumbled. "Come on, let's go! Do you want him to find out your secret?" Shizuka hissed. She ran, dragging Ryoma along. "But the knife…" he protested, but Shizuka cut him off. "Never mind the knife now. We can take it back from him later." They ran away the training grounds, just seconds before Tezuka stepped into the scene. Tezuka examined the knife. It was serrated near the handle. He wondered who could have thrown the knife at him. He then examined the training ground. He found a bloodstained cloth on the ground, and picked it up. It was blue and white and made from the same material as the Seigaku regulars' jersey. He examined the cloth and froze. The letter "s" was sewn into the sleeve. That was definitely a Seigaku regular's sleeve. But what happened? He looked at the knife. Does this have to do with the jersey sleeve? He took the two clues and went home, deciding to question the regulars on Monday.

When that day arrived, Ryoma went to tennis practice as usual, only to find the others gathered in a small circle. He went closer and found the seniors gathered around Tezuka. He was holding out a bloodstained sleeve. Ryoma recognized it as his. "So, do any of you got yourself into a fight or something?" said Tezuka. The other regulars frowned. "No. I was home the whole day after practice." said Momoshiro. "I certainly did not get into any fight." The others nodded. "What else did you find, Tezuka?" said Fuji. Tezuka looked at the others, and, two Ryoma's horror, took out Shizuka's knife. "This." He said, brandishing the knife. "What's wrong, Echizen? You look pale." said Momo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Ryoma nodded, keeping his eyes on the knife. Fuji noticed him staring and said, "Yes, Echizen? Do you know something about it?" Ryoma gulped. 'Shizuka, help me!' he thought. He cleared his throat and said, "No. I was home playing with Karupin." Fuji cocked his head to one side, and said, "Hmm…you don't sound very convincing. Are you sure you-" but he was cut off when someone called, "Ryoma!" It was Shizuka. His partner, has once again, came to his rescue. She looked concerned as she came closer. "Hey, Ryoma, you look pale. Something wrong?"

"He was like that when he came." said Eiji.

"I see. What are you guys talking about, all huddled like that?"

"Well, we were talking about how Tezuka found a knife and a bloodstained sleeve on Saturday." said Fuji, pointing to the objects in Tezuka's hand. Shizuka widened her eyes at the sight of the knife. "Ooh, weapons!" she said, snatching the knife out of Tezuka's hands. She threw the knife in the air and caught it. "It seems to like me a lot. Ok, I'm keeping this knife." She announced, pocketing the knife. "Hey! You can't just do that! That's stealing!" said Oishi. "Oishi's right. Now, hand that knife back." said Tezuka. Shizuka stuck out her tongue. "Don't wanna." She dragged Ryoma out of earshot of the regulars. "You better act normal. If they continue to notice something fishy, I might not be able to cover up for you forever." With that, she left.

"What was that all about?" said Momo, waking up to Ryoma's side, along with the regulars

Ryoma shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just practice. Anyway, whoever owns the knife will have to go after Shizuka if they want the knife back." The others nodded, seeing some logic in that.

After practice, Shizuka came to pick Ryoma up and they went home as usual. While they were in the room, their laptops beeped. Both of them went to open it. It was a message about their next mission. The printer printed out the message, indicating it was a fax. Their next mission is crucial- they must eliminate the rest of the Political Devils, their ultimate rival. 5 years ago, they had a death battle against them, and now their group was down to three survivors. Ryoma grabbed the paper and read it. He widened his eyes. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" he showed her the paper. Her mouth dropped open. The paper had blood drops on it. "So does it mean…"

"…that we are the last two members? Yes. Because they killed our leader already, judging by the blood drops on the paper. This will be her last mission." Shizuka nodded. "Then, let's give our all for this last mission. After that, we can lead normal lives together." Ryoma smiled. "Together."

The next day, it was a school holiday, so Ryoma and Shizuka need not go to school. Shizuka couldn't find Ryoma anywhere, and deduced he must be training in the forest. Well, since he's at the forest, she might as well go collect some herbs there. While she was there, a bird landed on her shoulder. She smiled at it, before it flew towards an unconscious body holding a knife. She giggled when she realized who it was. 'Typical Ryoma…to train until he's exhausted.' She thought. She stood up and went towards Ryoma. The birds flew off as she approached. She reached out a hand, looking like she's going to strangle him, but then her hand went to his shoulder, shook it, and said, "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here." Ryoma woke up and said, "Shizuka! How did you find me?" Shizuka laughed. "We always train here and collect herbs, remember?" Ryoma blushed when he realized he forgot. "Why are you training so much, Ryoma?" said Shizuka, as they were collecting herbs. 'Well, I want to get stronger and of course, get revenge for my parents. They were killed when I was young, by the same rivals."

"So, are you doing this for yourself or for others?"

"Huh?" Shizuka make an amused sound.

"Hey, what's so funny?" said Ryoma.

"Do you have someone precious to you?" said Shizuka.

Ryoma frowned. "What are you playing at?"

Shizuka went into a flashback when she first met the leader of the assassin group she is in….

_A four year old girl watched as people broke in her house and killed all her siblings. Her mother immediately pushed her in a trunk. From the trunk, she watched each of the members rape her mother one by one, and the others watched and laughed. The leader finally took a sword and silted her throat, leaving her mother dead. She was angry, but she couldn't do anything. Orphaned, Shizuka became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food. Eventually she was found by Alyssa, the leader of another assassin group. She became the only one to treat Shizuka with consideration, giving her food to survive._ _Alyssa then trained her in the ways of the assassin, as well as every fighting technique that she knew._

'Nothing but a place where I was once happy.' thought Shizuka. She looked up at Ryoma. "You see, when someone has a person they want to protect…then, that's when they become truly strong."

Ryoma thought of his friends, his family, and the boy he was in love with…..

"Yeah, I got that, thank you Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled, and stood up. "You will be strong….very strong…I'll see you later." With that, she left.

That night, two assassins, wearing their battle gear and equipped with weapons, stood outside a certain abandoned mansion. "Ready, Ryoma? For our last mission?"

Ryoma smirked and nodded. "Anytime." They then proceeded to their location.

**CR: Sorry for the short chapter, by the time half hour was up, it's already 2 in the morning. I know I am rushing but I got a time limit so what can I do?**


	8. Sing for me, Ryoma

**CR: Got an hour quota at complete, so nervous….I am glad you all liked my stories so far, I appreciate all your reviews, because I never had so many compliments in my life. Back when I was in Sec 2, all I hear from my classmates are "You're a retard!" and "You should be in the mental hospital", or "Are you sure you are supposed to be in this class? You should've gone to Grace Orchard (a school for people with special needs)". Back then, I find comfort in writing my feelings down, and writing ideas in my notebook. My friends encourage me to write online, and now here I am. Your compliments moved me to tears, Thank you! (Although my former classmates still call me a retard) Well, back to the story! **

Shizuka removed the map from her bag and checked it. "Hmm, according to the map, our rivals have hidden their supplies and treasures in this room. Also, they usually take refuge here." she said, pointing to a box. "They usually enlist Yuki to take charge of their supplies and treasure. However, I am almost sure there will be a booby trap." They looked at each other with dread. Yuki was a well-known explosive user in the rival group. He is also very good at technology. "Hmm…..they have a big pile of goodies and treasures in that room, huh?" said Ryoma. "Our mission is to eliminate the last of the rival assassin group, right?" Shizuka nodded. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that. All we need to do is to get rid of their supplies and treasures, so that they will find themselves with virtually nothing and then, our plan is accomplished!" Shizuka nodded vigorously. "That's a great idea, Ryoma. Now let's go over our plan." They divided up their weapons because they planned to separate. Shizuka will distract the members while Ryoma would get rid of the stuff. Apart from the weapons, they each had a communicator, some smoke bombs and fireworks, and basic first aid stuff. "Ready?" said Ryoma. Shizuka nodded. She took out her hairpin and picked on the lock. The door swung open.

"Wait for the signal. When the members come out of refuge, you try and distract Yuki, and I'll try to stall them." Ryoma nodded and Shizuka went in. Ryoma spied on the room where their rivals were. There were only three remaining members in the other group. The treasure and supplies are scattered around beds, and all three are singing some kind of drinking song and chugging down wine. Not an ideal activity to engage on at this moment. Just then, there was a "BOOM!" sound, and it echoed. Shizuka must have lighted up one of her fireworks. All four members jumped up, and they equipped themselves with weapons, leaving Yuki to guard their stuff again. Ryoma hid as two of the members walked past him to the source of the noise. Ryoma gritted his teeth. He'll have to get Yuki out of the picture in order to get rid of those supplies. He himself threw a smoke bomb at Yuki. Yuki got up, and to Ryoma's surprise, he did not immediately run. Instead, he hopped in strange patterns, sometimes risking a few steps. At one point, he launched himself up in the air. He overshot slightly, and he squealed as his hands hit the ground, but nothing happens. In a few moments, he regained his feet and ran out of the room.

Ryoma grinded his teeth in frustration. So Shizuka was right about the booby trap. But it's clearly more complex than he had thought, and he knew only Shizuka would be able to replicate the path to the supplies and treasure. But what sort of trap would they have laid that required Shizuka's dexterity? Has so many trigger points? Why did Yuki squeal as he hit the ground? He'd have thought….the very ground was going to explode. "It's mined." Ryoma whispered. He knew Yuki was good at making explosives, and he would most likely have hidden it underground so that whoever tries to steal any of their stuff, they would be blown sky-high. The mines are probably set off by pressure, and he bet that it didn't need to be a lot too. During the fight between the assassin groups, one member from their team dropped a small knife at the mines Yuki created, and their group literally had to scrape bits of him off the ground. He could throw rocks, of course, but how many can he set off? One? Or maybe it would be a chain reaction. How would Yuki place those mines? If he set off only one, he'd draw all the members back here. That's for sure.

Just then, there was another "BOOM!" in the distance. Shizuka has set off her second fireworks. Ryoma's running out of time, and he knew it. He glanced at the bag of coins suspended near the shelf. If only he could free those coins…..

He took out his bow and arrows, moved into range and gave himself three arrows to do the job. He placed his feet carefully, and blocked out the rest of the world as he took meticulous aim. The first arrow tore through the side of the bag, leaving a slit in the bag. The second widened it to a gaping hole. He could see the fistful of coins teetering near the edge. He let the third arrow go, which left a hole in the bottom. For a moment, everything seemed frozen in time. Then, the coins spilled to the ground and Ryoma was blown backward into the air. Another blast knocked him flat on the face. That happened two more times. Thank god, he wasn't injured, but his communicator was broken. He quickly hid as the members returned. Another boy was blaming Yuki for all these, and he snapped Yuki's neck in frustration. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. The other two took Yuki's weapons, and went back in the mansion to look for the culprit. Ryoma crept out of his hiding place. 'Now to find Shiuzka' Ryoma thought. Surely she heard the explosions. 'The next fireworks will be at 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1' thought Ryoma. But there was no familiar "Boom" of the fireworks. What is going on? Where is his partner? He'd better go and check. He went to the rendezvous place. No sign of her. In fact, it seemed undisturbed. She must have run into trouble. He had better hunt this down. He couldn't contact her because his communicator is broken from the explosion. It was then he heard a scream, a young girl's scream, there's no one in the mansion capable of making that sound except….

"Shizuka!" Ryoma cried out, running to the direction of the noise. There was another cry, this time it was his name. "Ryoma! Ryoma!"

"Shizuka!" he called back, to let her know he's near. Sure enough, she was on the ground hopelessly entangled in the net. Ryoma quickly took out his knife and cut her free. "Shh, Shizuka, it's ok, I'm here." When he cut her free, she gave him a brief hug, but then, she saw what's behind Ryoma, and pushed him away. The knife, which would have hit Ryoma, landed in her stomach instead. Ryoma turned and shoot the girl, and the arrow hit her neck. She fell to ground, dead. Ryoma quickly ran to his partner. One look at the wound and he knew it was beyond her capabilities to heal. He crouched before her, staring hopelessly at the embedded weapon. Her hand reached out and he clutched to it like a lifeline, as if it was he who was dying instead.

"Did you blow up the supplies and treasure?" she whispered.

"Every last bit." He said.

"The leader has escaped. You need to finish this mission." she said.

"I'm going to. For the both of us." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma…do you love him?" Ryoma nodded.

"Then, you have to fight for him. I want you to be happy. That's all I ask for."

Ryoma nodded, looking up at the girl's corpse.

"Don't go." Shizuka tightened her grip on his hand

"Of course not, staying right here." He said. He moved in closer and pulled her head to his lap. He gently brushed her flaming red hair behind her ear. "Sing." She whispered.

Sing? Sing what? He does know a few songs. Shizuka taught him some simple songs when they were younger. Sing. His throat was tight with tears. But if this is Shizuka's last request, he had to at least try. The song that came to him was a simple lullaby, what Shizuka called a mountain air. The words were easy and soothing, promising tomorrow will be more hopeful than this awful piece of time they call today.

He gave a small cough, swallowed hard, and began:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Shizuka's eyes fluttered shut, her chest is still moving but only just, Ryoma released the tears and they slid down his cheeks. But he has to finish the song for her.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

The final lines were barely audible

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Shizuka opened her eyes slightly. She could see patches of white clouding her vision. Slowly, the patches of white became bigger until it obscured her vision. Ryoma closed her eyes, not very alarmed by the feeling of salty wetness still brimming over his eyelids and dripping down his cheeks. But he had to finish the mission. He left her lying in the mansion, knife still in stomach. He couldn't stop looking at his partner, who is past harm but so vulnerable in death. "Bye Shizuka." He whispered kissing her on the temple. He took her items, knowing she probably want him to have it, but left the knife in her stomach. He went outside and lit up their strongest bomb. Their final plan was to blow up this mansion so that they won't be able to come back anymore. He planned for them to light this up together, but it seemed that he had to do it alone now. The mansion exploded, leaving nothing but rubble by the time he was done. Now, the final mission is to find the leader and kill him.

This time, he was alone.

**CR: Of course, I got this scene from the Hunger Games. I guess I can't help myself to put something related to Hunger Games no matter what I am writing about, sorry :P**


	9. To shut yourself from the world

**CR: I know, but I don't really have time to type stories these days…I just got my head out from a pile of homework, so I might be rushing, but just bare with me**

Ryoma went home in a slump. He couldn't find the energy to do anything. Shizuka, the person who understood the most and vice-versa, is gone. Just like that. Hadn't they promised to finish the mission and lead normal lives together? They have been best friends, laughing to each other sharing their dreams and their darkest, most concealed secrets, training each other, staying by each other's side. She knew things even Momo didn't about him, supporting him, encouraging him, advising him. She knew exactly how he felt. Perhaps they could even have been lovers, the warmth her sunny personality developed in his presence somehow spreading to him overtime. He liked her very much, as she is clever, strong willed and calm, willing to see the situation as it is instead of just barging into action.

Of course, that could have only happened if Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't exist.

_"Do you have someone precious to you?" said Shizuka._

_Ryoma frowned. "What are you playing at?"_

_"You see, when someone has a person they want to protect…then, that's when they become truly strong."_

_"You will be strong….very strong…"_

Those words cut him like a knife. He couldn't even save her, and he felt weak. He doesn't think he can eliminate the leader now. He looked at the calendar. "Oh, I have school tomorrow…." He mumbled, then grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the wall. "WHO CARES?" he screamed, as the alarm clock shattered into a thousand pieces. "Shizuka…" he started crying again. He had never felt lonelier. In a fit of anger, he threw his bow against the wall, sobbing. His cat, Karupin, meowed in protest at the noise, but he merely said, "Shut up."

He didn't sleep that night, knowing the nightmares of his partner's death would haunt him.

3 days later, after afternoon tennis practice….

"Hey, this is the third day Ochibi's been missing!" said Kikumaru. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I don't know, Eiji. Horio said he didn't come to school either for the past three days. Is he sick or something?" said Oishi, worried.

"I don't know, Oishi-senpai. Echizen didn't even answer his phone or reply to messages." said Momoshiro.

"I don't know…should we go to his house?" said Fuji.

"I went there this morning, and no one answered the door." said Momoshiro. "Come to think of it, that happened three days ago as well."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "I can't tell what would keep him from tennis for three whole days, missing six practices."

Meanwhile, Tezuka, who was changing back to his uniform nearby, grew worried when he overheard the regulars saying they did not know what had happened to their freshmen. He could only hope he is ok, and nothing happened to him.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was at the training ground where he and Shizuka had their final training battle. He trained to the point of exhaustion and now he is merely wandering around in small circles, as if deranged, and only a measly knife in his pocket to defend himself. He looked up blankly at the sky, which was darkening, indicating it was about to rain. He didn't even flinch when the first raindrops hit his face, rather he was too devastated to care. People have been calling, messaging and going over to his house, but all he did was to shut himself up in his room, staring at some point in the distance. He collapsed after the last remaining strength left his legs. He just leant against the wall, staring at the grey sky, letting the drops of rain hit his face. The raindrops started to hit faster and heavier, but he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Tezuka took out his umbrella. He heated it when it rained like that; it usually ended up getting his uniform wet. He trudged past the training ground, and saw someone silhouetted against the wall. Who would be there in the middle of a heavy rain, without even a poncho to cover himself with? He walked over to the silhouette, frowning and found himself staring at blank golden cat like eyes, and black green hair plastered to his forehead. It was….

"Echizen?" said Tezuka, bending down to Ryoma's level. "Echizen, what are you doing, sleeping out here?" he expected an answer, but instead, it was silence. "Echizen?" he frowned, hooking a finger under his cheek and lifting his face so that Ryoma is looking directly at him, He flinched when he saw those golden eyes staring blankly back at him. It was almost as if he didn't see him. Tezuka decided to scoop the boy up, and continued to walk back to his house. Tezuka felt his heart ache for the boy as he looked at Ryoma's blank face, not looking like he had a care in the world. What had happened to him?

"Tadaima." Tezuka said as he opened the house entrance with difficulty due to the umbrella and Ryoma.

"Welcome home, Kunimitsu." said Ayana. She looked at the figure in his arms. "Who's this?"

"My team freshman." said Tezuka. "Found him drenched in the rain."

Kuniharu looked at the freshman and sighed. "Young people these days, not knowing that playing in the rain is unhealthy." He shook his head. "Well, I guess you'd better dry him up, he looked like a wet kitten." Tezuka nodded, and carried Ryoma back to his room. He laid Ryoma on the bed and took off his shirt, trying not to flinch at the bare skin contact. It was wringing wet and Tezuka wondered how long he had spent in the rain. He took off his pants also, and carried the wet garments to the laundry. Ryoma stayed unmoving when Tezuka returned. Something in Tezuka's mind kept him staring at the smaller boy. He looked pale and sickly under the room lights. He stared until his mother called him for dinner.

"Did he wake up?" said Ayana.

"Not yet. He'll probably sleep until tomorrow morning." said Tezuka. He took his chopsticks and started his dinner.

"Speaking of which, didn't he miss two days of practice? You mentioned it yesterday." said Kuniharu.

"Yes. He missed it the third time today." said Tezuka. 'He missed 6 practices actually.' "I found him lying in the rain after practice on the way home."

After dinner, Tezuka found Ryoma in the exact same position when he first placed him on the bed. He found himself going over and brushing his hair back, tucking it behind his ears. He looked cute and vulnerable right now, and Tezuka could help wondering something is wrong. Maybe he'll ask Ryoma when he wakes up. For now, he'll just find some warm clothes for him. Anything is better than his wet clothing in the washing machine anyway. He searched for his smallest pajamas and started to dress him. Even though it was the smallest it had, the shirt nearly reached his knees and the sleeves fell way below his hands. 'Cute' thought Tezuka, smiling slightly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Kunimitsu?" said Ayana, opening the door and poking her head in. "I found this in your friend's pocket. Keep it for him, won't you?"

"Alright, Kaa-san. Thanks." said Tezuka, receiving said item from his mother. His mother closed the door again, leaving both of them alone. Tezuka examined the object in his hand and froze.

It was the very same knife that was lodged in his bag that day.

**CR: I only had 45 minutes to finish this story, so I had to rush a bit…sorry! I really would like to write longer, but I don't have time, and it's now past midnight….-.-**


	10. Crying for his partner

**CR: Sorry I have not been updating this in a while. My priority was Everything Comes with a price. I only have one hour left, so I'd better make this quick.**

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Ryoma could feel that his consciousness was flowing back to his mind, waking him up from the dreamless sleep he had been in. He looked around the room. It felt unfamiliar…very unfamiliar. It was it is completely different to his bedroom. He found himself dressed in pajamas definitely too big for him. 'Where are you?' he thought to himself. 'Think, Ryoma, think.' He thought, but all he could think of was his deceased partner. He forced himself to calm down. Never mind. The first thing he is going to do is to find his knife. Sure enough, it was lying at the study table that was illuminated in the moonlight. He walked toward the table mechanically, having his eyes set on the knife, as if the knife would give him his answers to everything. He was so engrossed towards getting his knife he didn't notice when something soft tucked his leg and hampered his way. He lost his balance, and didn't even bother to put out his hands to cushion the fall or let out a yell when his body hit the cold hard floor. The pain he felt in his body is nothing compared to the emotional pain. He barely noticed the soft thing that made him trip get up and a lamp clicked on. If he wasn't locked in a dark world of depression, he would've blushed at the sight of Tezuka in slightly messed hair and giving him a look of concern.

"Echizen!" Tezuka's widened his eyes as he saw Ryoma crumpled onto the floor. He dashed towards Ryoma and knelt beside the boy, carefully pulling Ryoma's body into his arms. "What's going on?" He asked, somehow sounding panicking. Ryoma starred at him blankly, and shrugged. He pulled himself off Tezuka, and went to take his knife. Then, he went to open the door. "Where are you going?" Tezuka called after him. Ryoma did not say anything, as he slid the knife into his pocket, and walked out the door. Tezuka leapt up, grabbed Ryoma's wrist, and dragged him back to his room. Ryoma didn't even bother to resist. Tezuka turned his face to face him, and saw the same blank look when he found him in the rain. "What's going on, Echizen? What happened?" Ryoma slowly shook his head, and said, "Nothing." But in his mind, he was thinking a lot. 'Why her? Why does everything have to happen to her? Why can't they take me instead?'

Ryoma widened his eyes and replayed the events. They were hugging, Shizuka crying "Look out!" and throwing him aside, and the knife lodging in her stomach…

She died. Because of him. She took the knife for him. It's his fault that she died. If only she never took the knife for him….

"_Then you should fight for him."_

"_Always"_ Suddenly, the word came to him. Where did he hear the word from? He looked at Shizuka's knife, and he remembered. He was running a high fever and he just took medicine. He was getting sleepier, and Shizuka was by his side. She had just tucked him to bed and he had asked her to stay with him as he was drifting off. She had whispered something but he couldn't quite catch it. But some part of it had trapped her single word of reply and let it swim up through his memories to taunt him now. _"Always"_

When he realized this, he dropped Shizuka's knife and started to break down. Tezuka quicly brought the boy to his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh, it's alright, you're going to be ok." He murmured to Ryoma. His voice sounded gentle and soft, and Ryoma couldn't help but cry louder.

"_I want you to be happy. That's all I ask for."_

How could he be happy now if she's dead? He needed her by his side. He was not used to being alone, without her. Shizuka was dead. He was alive. It should be the other way around. It needed to be the other way around. The nightmares came every single night. They never stopped. Shizuka never stopped throwing him aside. The girl never stopped throwing the knife at Shizuka, Shizuka never stopped screaming his name, and he never stopped being unable to save her. Every single night Shizuka's body would fall, just as it did in the mansion. Eyes wide open, staring blankly ahead, all of their brightness gone. He wished she never saved him. Because death would have been easier. Because the pain would be gone, because Shizuka would be alive, because somehow dying was easier than losing most parts of yourself. Shizuka was gone. And all he could think about was her. She was everywhere, yet, no matter how many times he screamed her name, there was never a reply. She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She was a big influence to him, and taught him valuable stuff.

Her smile, her laugh, her bright brown eyes, how beautiful she looked when she smiled slyly, how he cried, how she held him, how she looked graceful as she dodged his attacks, how she talked while teaching him life lessons, how she told him love is blind. They all haunted his dreams, torturing him. Because the dreams made them seem close, when really they couldn't be farther away. The dreams made them seem real, when really the only reality he had was one where Shizuka was dead. He knew she was dead, but why can't he accept the fact yet?

"Shizuka…I miss you." He mumbled, as he buried his face in Tezuka's chest. Tezuka continued to hold him, and waited until he cried his eyes out. When he did (it took hours), he went to the kitchen. When he returned passed Ryoma a napkin and a glass of water. He accepted it and said (read whispered), "Thanks". Tezuka waited until he finished his drink, and said, "Echizen? What's wrong? Why are you acting so….strange?" his voice was hushed, as if he was afraid to give away a secret. His tone made Ryoma look up into those earnest brown pools, which was similar to his partner's eye color, only darker. He only said, "Shizuka." Tezuka widened his eyes. If Ryoma had been crying like that, then that means-

"Is she…?" Ryoma knew what he wanted to ask. He didn't have to say the third word. He only nodded his head. Tezuka widened his eyes. That girl…she's so young! Only 12! "Was she…ill?" he asked. Ryoma slowly shook his head. Tezuka frowned. If she was not ill, then what was it? He looked at the knife in Ryoma's hand. Could it be? He'll try his luck and ask. (He hoped he was wrong). "Did she…get killed?" he said slowly. Hopefully, he was wrong. But, he saw Ryoma nod his head, and tears welled up his eyes again. Tezuka rushed over, and went to comfort the boy. He held him as he started crying again.

'I wished I was dead. Then those who were close to me will never suffer again….' Ryoma thought as he cried into his captain's chest. 'Especially you…after all, you do not love me.'

If only he knew.

**CR: Er…I had only had an hour doing this, so…this chapter may be poorly written…and now it's past midnight…-.- Well, do review and tell me what you think! I know it's very short, but I don't have much time.**


	11. Tezuka pieces it together

**BP: I felt like changing my username mainly because I realized I love books more than I love ribbons. Just today, I read another three books. Reading is all I usually do when I am online as well. Of course, I write (which I only have an hour) because my friends encourage me to write online instead of just in my notebook. I didn't expect many people to favorite, follow and review my stories or even me. Really, I appreciate all those reviews. Anyway, back to the story! Erm..please note I was trying to watch TV while writing this, so it may be bad.**

The sun shone through the windows, to a certain brunette's face. The boy woke up, and used one hand to shield the sun's rays from him. It was then he heard a soft sigh. Tezuka looked down, alarmed, when he saw it was only Ryoma, his team freshman. Teuzka's expression softened. He had fallen for his freshman ever since that match at the Haruno courts. He saw his potential and even asked him to become the pillar for Seigaku. But…the trauma he probably got when Shizuka died is going to affect him. He turned to take the knife on the table. He twirled the knife in his hands. If Ryoma was the one who threw the knife at his bag that day, it meant that he is capable of target throwing, and possibly he is good at wielding weapons which would render him highly versatile in combat. But where does he learn it from? Not from his father surely. According to the news, Nanjiroh Echizen was good at tennis. Nobody said he is good at combat. His mother? Well, it's possible, but they do not know much about her. He brushed the dark green locks from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear. There was another soft sigh, before the person he was contemplating about woke up. Tezuka withdrew his hand hastily.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes cutely, and blinked, as if confused. He looked at Tezuka as a child would look at something new. "I'll get some water." Tezuka mumbled, getting up. Ryoma only nodded once, before Tezuka got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Oh there you are, Kunimitsu." said Ayana. "Would you bring this to your friend? I've already washed and ironed it." Tezuka nodded, and carried the clothing in one hand and the glass of water in the other. When he got back to the room, he found Ryoma sitting in the exact same spot where Tezuka left him. He passed Ryoma the glass of water and the clothing, and he accepted them with a small, "Thanks." He changed back into his clothing before taking a drink from the glass. When he was drinking, Tezuka was staring at him. "What?" he said, lowering the glass. Tezuka wasn't staring at him with his usual expression though. On the contrary, he looked concerned. Tezuka sighed, bfore he spoke up. "Echizen, you have been acting weird lately. I know Shizuka's death have affected you badly, but really, you don't have to take it too hard. I really feel I must ask you, Echizen….is everything alright?"

Somewhere beneath the numbness, Ryoma felt a surge of anger. Take it too hard? How would Tezuka feel if half his family is gone in one day? Of course her death will affect him a lot, because they were always together, being used to each other's company! Of course, many people take it for granted that they have a proper family. He started to hypervenliate. He needed to get out of there! If he stayed, he would lose his consciousness and get into assassin mode, where he will kill everyone in sight, which will expose his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing and will reveal the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. He mustn't let him know, he can't get him in danger. He got up, and ran out of the room, ignoring Tezuka's calls. Tezuka, upon realizing Ryoma isn't going to respond to him, leapt up and gave chase to him.

He passed the living room where Tezuka Kunikazu, his grandfather, was sitting down, reading a newspaper. "Ah, Kunimistu, morning. Your friend is not staying for breakfast?" said Kunikazu, spotting Ryoma going out of the house, and closing it behind him. "Morning, Oji-san. Nope, he isn't going to, it seems." said Tezuka. Seeing the newspaper in his grandfather's hands, he asked, "Anything interesting in the news today?" Kunikazu flipped to a certain page in the newspaper and said, "As a matter of fact, yes. Read this." He passed the newspaper to Tezuka.

_Rubble found in place of mansion_

_The abandoned mansion located near Tokyo, presumed headquarters of the assassin group, Phoenix Allies, was found in rubble this morning. Two bodies, yet to be identified, were found, blown to pieces. One of them had something that looked like a charred knife still stuck in its body, and the other had an arrow lodged in its neck. Yuki, a member of the Phoenix Allies, is confirmed dead as his body was found with his neck twisted. Also, the wealth and supplies of the assassin group was seemed to be blown up. Police couldn't trace the evidence to who has killed those two corpses, who were presumably members of the Phoenix Allies. It was such a shock because Phoenix Allies were known to be the most lethal group of assassins. Aside from their weapon skills, they are also well-versed in unarmed melee combat. This attack is probably connected to the death of Nobu Niigata's death five weeks ago. The only other evidences found was the remains of the bomb, which is discovered to be filled with many chemicals and gadgets. Th-_

Tezuka stopped reading after that part, because he needed to go find Ryoma. "Sorry, Oji-san, I'm going out for a while." Kunikazu nodded. "Be sure to be back by noon." Tezuka nodded, before running out of the house to find Ryoma. He caught a glimpse of dark green hair and pursued the boy. He needed to know what is with his reaction, what is wrong with him. Could it be that Ryoma's relationship with Shizuka was closer than he thought? Or is it something more? That boy…he always caused him to lose his sanity, leaving him vulnerable. And only Ryoma could have this effect on him. It is unnerving to not know what the full story behind his change in attitude is. He will forgive Ryoma for causing him to be like this, because he loves him. He followed Ryoma to a dark alley (although it's afternoon), where he was suddenly dragged in by three burly guys, thinking since there is a stray cutie wandering around, may as well have some fun time with him. Of course, since he possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes Ryoma a one-man killing machine that was a huge mistake. Tezuka ran forward, about to save Ryoma from those thugs, but before he could reach the alley, there were screams. It wasn't Ryoma's because the voices were much deeper. Just then, Ryoma stepped out, cleaning his bloodied knife with his shirt. He was different. His face was expressionless. He walked a few meters before he jumped to a tree. Tezuka heard a rustle, and another rustle, but softer this time. He realized Ryoma was leaping from tree to tree. He looked at the gruesome corpses of the three thugs. Tezuka thought about the knife and the strength of which the knife was thrown at it, and the newspaper article. Then, he realized who Ryoma is.

He's a professional assassin.

**BP: Please note, I only had an hour, I suffered from writers block and I am trying to watch Beelzebub at the same time. Also, I was reading a novel while writing this, so my attention was mostly scattered while writing this. Also, I didn't know what to write for the next chapter, so I closed my eyes, and wrote whatever that came up on my mind. So if you think this chapter is poorly written, lousy, too fast, etc., believe me, I KNOW!**


	12. No matter who you are

**BP: Nearly forgot about this story. I know, but I have been suffering from writer's block. Don't; worry, I still write even when I am suffering from it. Why? I didn't want to disappoint my readers by discontinuing it. I've heard of people discontinuing their stories, which made their readers disappointed. I hate making people sad. I know how it feels. Trust me. Today's chapter…well, I am mainly closing my eyes and writing it, so please be patient with me**

The next morning, Ryoma actually intended to oversleep and skip school again. However, his plan was ruined when Nanako knocked on the door, and told him that a member from his tennis club is here to pick him up. He reluctantly left his bed, and went to brush his teeth. He dressed in his uniform, stalling as long as possible, and then went down to see who it is. He assumed it's Momo-senpai coming to pick him up in his bike. However, he was wrong. The wood was suddenly too cold. There in front of him is none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. His heart started beating at an abnormally fast rate. 'What is buchou doing here?' he thought. He felt the cold air on his tongue and realized his mouth was open. He closed it and said, "Buchou." Tezuka nodded. "Echizen. Let's go, we're late." Ryoma nodded, and grabbed his tennis and book bags, before going out of the house. To prevent him from running away, Tezuka took one of Ryoma's hands. They silently went to the clubhouse, where Tezuka told him. "You can just watch for today's practices. However, after the afternoon's practice, I want to have a word with you." Ryoma nodded.

"Ochibi! Long time no see!" Kikumaru glomped him as usual, ruffling his hair. However, Ryoma didn't even bother to pry him off, nor did he snap at Kikumaru for him to let go. "Ochibi, something wrong?" Echizen shook his head, and forced out a small smile. "It's nothing, Kikumaru-senpai. I just need some rest, that's all." During the time he watched the practice matches, he had time to ponder what Tezuka may want from him. After practice, he went to his classroom, where he ignored his five undying fans….sorry. Corrections. Make it four undying fans and one Horio. He had gotten good at ignoring them, because he unwittingly made that girl in long braids cry because he wasn't responding to her, even Horio gave up and went back to his seat when he realized Ryoma isn't going to say anything to him. When the teacher was handing out homework, she said to Ryoma, "Echizen, could you pass this to Yakushi-chan?" (Shizuka's full name is actually Shizuka Yakushi. Her family name is stated in her birth cert, though she lived with Ryoma. It's just that the regulars do not know it.) Ryoma nodded dimly, and accepted the pile of paper that was meant to be Shizuka's homework. He dumped the homework in his bags, which was probably going to be crushed by his books. At lunch, he went to the rooftop alone. This time, he didn't forget his bento. He mustn't because now that Shizuka is dead, no one would bring him his bento (for give him her bento, for that matter). There is no one to make sure he won't starve. So it's either remember or starve.

The lessons came and went. As the timing of the arranged conversation between him and Tezuka get nearer, he got more nervous. What if he found out about his occupation? He knew he wasn't very good at hiding the evidence…that's Shizuka's job. Stealth isn't his main weapons after all. He sighed, as the bell rang, signaling the end of afternoon lessons. He grabbed his bag, and went down to the clubhouse. "Echizen, are you alright?" said Momoshiro, when he walked in. Ryoma nodded. "Of course."

"Something's wrong with you. You haven't said a word all day in class, according to Horio. When they tried to talk to you, you ignored them." Ryoma shrugged. "They were too noisy, so the best it's to ignore them. Anyway, buchou asked me to rest for today, so I'll be watching you all play." To Momo's surprise, he didn't seem upset by Tezuka's decision. The Echizen he knew would have kicked up a fuss, and probably would throw a tantrum. Did the body snatchers come while he was shut up in the house and replace him with a pod person? Because that's the only way Momo could think of that Ryoma was understanding and reasonable. Or perhaps somebody poured crack on his breakfast this morning. Or maybe the Ryoma in front of him is an alien replacement and he got the real Ryoma up in his mother ship! Ryoma snapped Momo out of his thinking when he said, "What are you thinking about?" Momo turned to him, and said, "Tell me, what is the name of Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter, or else I'll know you are not the REAL Echizen Ryoma!" Ryoma gave him a WTF look, and said, "As if I care about her name." Momo knew this was the real Echizen Ryoma, because, in a way, he is extremely forgetful to the point of having short-term memory loss; sometimes he doesn't remember people's names, or even that he'd met them at all. However, Momo suspected he is doing selective remembering (meaning he is pretending to forget). However, he had no time to dwell on this, because the other members started to arrive, and soon, he was caught up in a conversation with Eiji.

"Do you notice Echizen was acting strange today?" said Momo.

"I did nya. When I gave him one of my usual Ochibi hugs, he didn't even tell me to get off him." said Eiji, nodding his head.

Oishi, who happened to be nearby and overhearing what Eiji mentioned, said, "Oh no! What happened Is he sick? Is he being verbally abused? Is he being rejected? Oh no, what do I do?" he practically went ballistic, and looked like he wanted to pull out his hair as he rushed over to an unsuspecting Echizen, and felt his forehead. Ryoma smacked Oishi's ahdn away and said, "Oishi-senpai, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Oishi opened his mouth to speak, but then someone said, "He's right, Oishi. There's nothing to worry about." Oishi turned to the source of the voice to find Tezuka just walking in the clubhouse. Oishi pursed his lips, and nodded. The regulars (except Ryoma) did their usual warm up laps, and then began to do their practice matches. Ryoma had to sit out (by Tezuka's orders). For once, he wasn't upset by the choice. On the contrary, he way happy, because it gave him more time to think, more time to empty himself of all emotions as he prepared himself for the after practice talk. What is Tezuka going to do to him not going to practice? Make him pick up balls for a week? Make him run 500 laps? Kick him out of the regulars? Well, whatever it is, it pales in comparison to see the person you love die in front of you anyway. The minute hand on his watch moved like a snail, and finally, the practice ended. The regulars wiped their sweats with their towels and drank from their water bottles. Momoshiro had asked him if he wanted to go for burgers, but he declined, saying he wanted to go home since he had a lot of homework to do, which wasn't too big of a lie, because he did have homework- just not that much. He didn't know why his instincts are telling him to keep the conversation with Tezuka a secret. Perhaps he would find out later.

He watched as the door opened, and Tezuka stepped in. He was probably discussing the regulars' attitude towards today's practice. He watched as Tezuka packed his bags, lpacing his racquets in his bag, and his balls back into the container. When he finally finished packing, he took a sit next to Echizen.

"I will go straight to the point." said Tezuka. "You are a professional assassin, aren't you?"

Ryoma widened his eyes. He knew! Seeing the fear in Ryoma's eyes, Tezuka said, "Don't; worry. I won't tell the others." Ryoma nodded.

"Shizuka is your partner in the assassin department, right?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes."

'As I thought.' Tezuka thought. 'But, I don't care who Ryoma is. No matter who he is, he's still Echizen Ryoma.' He decided to ask a few more questions, to satisfy his curiosity. "I am sure assassins have someone they love. Right?" Ryoma blushed, and nodded. Tezuka let a small smile grace his features. 'Cute.' "Yes, Shizuka told me she wanted me and that person to be together soon. She wanted me to be happy with him, but I'm not sure if he would love me back because….." he mumbled the last sentence Tezuka frowned. "Sorry, what did you say?" Ryoma shook his head. "If I repeated my sentence, you would hate me." He tried to stand up, only to have Tezuka's hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down. "Just say it. I promise not to hate you." Ryoma gulped, and repeated his sentence. "I said, I'm not sure if he would love me back, because he found out I am a dangerous assassin who knows how to wield weapons! Happy?" he tried to stand up again, only to have his captain force him back down again. Meanwhile, Tezuka was registering what Ryoma had said, and realized who he was in love with. He lifted Ryoma, and pinned him against the wall. Ryoma only had time to just let out a shocked cry, but soon he couldn't say anymore since the captain already pressed his lips against his soft pink ones firmly. Tezuka swiped his tongue against Ryoma's lower lip. Ryoma gasped and he immediately took advantage of it and kissed him passionately hard, entering his tongue into that hot cavern and exploring it. All he could think was 'Ryoma tastes so sweet.' Meanwhile, Ryoma had never experienced anything like it. He automatically placed his hand in Tezuka's hair and he could feel his on the small of his back, pulling him closer. It was complete bliss. The need for oxygen soon became overwhelming and they were forced to pull away.

"Buchou." He breathed, but Tezuka placed a finger on his lips.

"Kunimitsu. Ryoma, you don't have to be afraid. I will always love you, no matter who you are."

Ryoma smiled, and nodded. Shizuka was right, after all. Love is blind. If someone loves you, they will love you, no matter who you are. He took Tezuka's hand and hand in hand, they walked out of the clubhouse.

**BP: Please note, I was half asleep while writing this (I woke up at 5am this morning, and I never took a nap), and I was watching Beezlebub and I had writer's block, so I closed my eyes and wrote whatever was on my mind. If you review, please be kind!**


	13. Dreams and happiness

**BP: Writer's block, bad mood, and no time, yet I am still writing this chapter. Why am I in a bad mood, you may ask? Because first of all, today I sorted my drawer and a pile of photos fell out of my file. I looked through, and found one from my CCA days when I was in Sec 1. When I saw the Drama Club chairman's face, I wondered why I felt slightly upset. Then I remembered she's dead. Also, I had an argument with my friend. He said we cannot compare whose stories are better because I wrote it in a more popular category. So that's why I am in a bad mood. Don't aggravate me, alright? **

"Hey, Echizen, you're looking better." said Momoshiro, ruffling his hair. They were at the clubroom, preparing for practice. "Yeah, I am." said Ryoma, testing the tension in his racquet strings. Eiji ran over and glomped Ryoma. "Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! Tell us what happened!" Ryoam struggled against Eiji's bear hug (which usually leads to suffocation) "Let go, Kikumaru senpai!" Momoshiro grinned. "I bet he's thinking about someone. I am sure it's Ryuzaki's granddaughter." He said cheekily. Ryoma glared at Momoshiro. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai. Close, but it's not her." With that, he stood up, and went out to do his warm ups. "Huh? Hey, wait!" he cried, running after Ryoma. Eiji turned to Fuji, who was listening nearby. "I wonder what that means, what Ochibi said." Fuji said, "Saa…who knows." and turned to Tezuka, who was changing nearby. He had his stoic face on, but actually he's listening to the conversation as well. Well, it isn't surprising, because the conversation involved Echi….no, Ryoma, his new boyfriend. The regulars ran their warm-up laps as usual, and of course, they are practice matches. Ryoma was dominating Momoshiro in Court B. "Momo-senpai, you've got to be faster than that!" he said cockily. Momoshiro was already panting on the ground. "Echizen, how did you have so much stamina?" he managed to pant out. Ryoma had high stamina, immense strength, high accuracy and good reflexes due to his weapons training, which made him a formidable tennis player. Of course, he is not going to give his secret away. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said, as he scored a service ace against Momo.

"Game, to Echizen, 6-2!" one of the second years called out. Ryoma smiled, and sat on the bench at the side of the court. "That was a great match, Echizen."said Tezuka. "Thanks." said Ryoma, drinking from his water bottle. "I'll see you at the rooftop during lunch?" Tezuka nodded. "Yeah. See you there." Ryoma smiled, and nodded. After practice, Eiji suddenly asked him a question. "Ochibi, where's Shizuka? Doesn't she usually show up to walk you to class every day?" Ryoma stiffened. He didn't know how to answer Kikumaru's question, but thank God, Tezuka came to the rescue. "Echizen told me this morning that Shizuka had to go visit her family in Sweden, so she wouldn't be here for a few weeks." Luckily, Kikumaru bought the story, and said, "Oh." While they were walking to class, Ryoma said, "Thanks for covering up for me back there, Kunimitsu." Tezuka nodded. "Yeah. I know you're not a very good liar." Ryoma blushed, and said, "You're thinking like Shizuka." Tezuka gave him a small smile. "I know you wouldn't want others to know about that secret. I know you'll tell them when they're ready, Ryoma." They reached Ryoma's class, and making sure no one is looking, Tezuka gave him a kiss on the lips. "See you at lunch, Ryoma." With that, he left. Ryoma went to class, feeling better. He managed to pay attention to the classes, well, most of the classes. He fell asleep during English….again. Ryoma had better Praise the Lord because the teacher didn't seem to see him sleeping in class. Fortunately, English was the last class before lunch, so when the bell rang, (which woke Ryoma up), he went to the rooftop to meet Tezuka. He is already there, eating his bento. Ryoma sat down next to him, and they enjoyed the view of the school together. They talked about various subjects, tennis mainly, and neither of them seems to shut up, because they had so much in common, yet they are so different. Ryoma, for the first time since Shizuka's death, found himself laughing.

Out of curiosity, Tezuka asked, "Ryoma, do you have a dream?"

Ryoma nodded. "Once, when we were younger, Shizuka and I always talked about being free. As assassins, we are always following orders from our leader. We wanted to prove that we are not just mindless killers- we are human, we have feelings, too." He let the wind blow on his hair. "I also wish to protect those I love. I want to protect the people I hold dear to my heart, so that they wouldn't be in danger because of me." Tezuka nodded, indicating he understood what he meant. He finally understood what Shizuka had meant when they were younger. He will protect Tezuka from the dangers that underlie his job…at all costs. He ate his bento. "The weather's nice, isn't it?" he said.

"Ah." Tezuka replied. "Good tennis conditions, don't you think?" Ryoma smiled and nodded. When the bell rang, they hugged each other and gave a light kiss on the lips before returning to their respective classes. After the afternoon lessons, Ryoma headed straight for tennis practice. He ran his warm up laps, purposefully running beside Tezuka. After the laps, he went for a practice match with Kikumaru. Unfortunately, Inui has taken out one of his famous juices. Ryoma, not wanting to be the victim, increased the speed and power of his serves, which poor Kikumaru had to run all over the place to return the ball. The worst part is stamina isn't Kikumaru's best department and of course, Ryoma won 6-3. Kikumaru accepted the glass of Inui Juice meekly, and after drinking it, ran straight to the toilet. Ryoma sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to drink the juice. He tried not to hear the 'dying' screams coming from the other tennis players, thanks to Inui's Juice. By the time practice ended, the tennis court looked more like a place where corpses were thrown at when they died during wars. The regulars, who had more immunity towards the juices (due to the fact that they were forced to drink it all the time), sighed, and change back to their uniforms. Ryoma waited for Tezuka so that they could walk home together. When he locked up the clubroom, he turned to Ryoma and said, "Let's go." Ryoma smiled and nodded.

No words were needed between them. That's how they are, contented by the silence. All they needed were the presence of the other beside them. None of them are chatty and it suits them very well.

Just then, Ryoma started, and looked around. There was nobody in sight that looked suspicious to him. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" said Tezuka. Ryoma shook his head. "No, it's nothing, Kunimitsu. I think it's just my imagination." Little did he know it was more than just his imagination.

Not too far away, a person stared at Ryoma and Tezuka behind the pole. He smiled when he saw the person next to Ryoma. "So, Echizen Ryoma still had this Kunimitsu, eh?" The boy smirked. "I'll see how I can use this Kunimitsu as part of my plan to destroy Echizen Ryoma- screw him for blowing up all our treasures and supplies, and even killing one of my members." The boy silently laughed like a maniac. "I'll see to your death, Echizen Ryoma….very soon."

**BP: Ok, I had writers block, but I swear, I will not give up on this story! Oh, this chapter may be bad because I was watching HunterxHunter while writing this. Do review!**


	14. The rival leader's name

**BP: School has reopened, you know what that means. That means I have a lot of homework to do, tests to study and therefore, I have writer's block and my writing skills are slightly rusty. Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated this, but due to the above reasons, I can't. So I'm just closing my eyes and writing whatever that came to my mind. **

"Argh! I had enough! So many girls are confessing to me, hoping I'd leave you for them! Hah! As if!" Ryoma spat. They were in his house, and Ryoma was stomping around, ranting about his annoying fangirls, during a break in a movie they are watching. Tezuka was sitting on the bed, his hazel eyes were staring at his lover amusingly. "I think they can't accept you liking boys, that's why they are doing it." said Tezuka calmly. Inwardly, he really wanted to pull a Ryoma and shoot at Ryoma's fangirls.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Kunimitsu." Ryoma sighed before sitting on the bed next to Teuzka. "Momoshiro was ranting to me that I should date that Ryuzaki girl because he thinks she's faultless. Really, he is mada mada dane." He took the popcorn and stuffed a handful in his mouth, and gulping down his Ponta.

"Oh, the commercial break is over." said Ryoma. They leaned back and watched the movie. After the movie, Ryoma said, "Oh geez. I thought the protagonist was a good person. But ends up, he kidnapped the daughter, and influenced her to steal time from time banks." (For those who don't know, they watched the movie called In Time)

"True. But in the movie, as the rich have the power to simply increase the cost of living in the lower time zones, maintaining the status quo of wealthy and poor. They realize they would need a million years to cause any significant damage to the system. That's why they stole time. To save the world."

"You really read into things, Kunimitsu."

"Of course. How else will I find out about your occupation?"

Ryoma chided himself for his stupidity of not noticing this. He is an excellent tactician in combat, proving himself to be fairly good at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, he can calculate accurate odds in the midst of a fight and in mere seconds and his predictions are usually exact. He is also adept at finding an enemy's weak spots and exploit them, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Furthermore, he is a quick thinker. Also, he has provided wise suggestions more than once, sometimes proving himself even smarter than Shizuka. But when it comes to Kunimitsu, his intelligence sort of went down the drain….many times.

"It's getting late. I got to go."

"So….I'll meet you at the forest near my house tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Tezuka confirmed, before kissing Ryoma on the lips.

Saturday. A day where everyone is resting at home, feeling contented that there is no school on that day. The day where everyone is resting at home, doing nothing. Well, not for Ryoma. He was at the forest near his home, sharpening his arrows with his knife, waiting for his boyfriend. 'I think I came a bit too early.' Ryoma thought, while sharpening his arrows. A bird was perched on the tree branch, chirping relentlessly above him for the past few minutes. Ryoma, finally tired of waiting for the bird to keep quiet, finally strung his arrow in the bow, stretched the bow string, and released the arrow. The arrow hit the bird in the throat, killing it instantly. The bird fell to the ground with a soft "thud". Ryoma removed the arrow from its throat and proceeded to wash the arrow, which is stained with the wretched bird's blood.

"That wasn't very nice, killing the bird." said a voice behind him. Ryoma started, nearly dropping his arrow into the river. He turned, and saw his boyfriend standing behind him. Ryoma shrugged. "That's true, Kunimitsu." said Ryoma. "But they do make good practice targets."

"Ryoma!" Teuzka reproached him. Ryoma cut him off by giving him a kiss on the lips. It quickly turned to a battle of dominance.

After the broke the kiss for air, Ryoma said, "Ok, sorry. I promise not to kill innocent animals anymore."

Teuzka softened. "I don't blame you, though. You have been trained all your life to kill after all. It's hard to change your habits."

Ryoma nodded. "That's true. I like this forest though. Shizuka and I always come here to train. Sometimes, she picks up herbs to make medicine."

"Really?" said Tezuka, looking interested.

"Yeah. Also, she sings when she does this. One of the songs she likes to sing is The Hanging Tree. She even taught me how to sing it. Listen." Ryoma took a deep breath, and began singing sweetly like Shizuka.

"Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"I didn't know you can sing." said Tezuka, after Ryoma finished singing.

"Nah, I am not as good as Shizuka. She sings so well she makes the nightingales jealous."

When he was younger he didn't know what it meant, but after the many missions he went, he eventually understood that the person singing the song was a dead man calling for his lover to come join him in death. It meant that a life of torture must have not been worth living. At one point during his mission that Shizuka actually died completing, he really understands what this means, because he knew that losing someone you love is a much worse fate than death.

Just then, Ryoma glanced over and saw the thin red light. He gasped before pulling Tezuka towards him with one hand, and with the other hand, he took out his gun and shot at the direction of the sniper. The bullet apparently hit its mark as he heard a yelp. He let go of Tezuka, and walked towards the direction of the sniper. The sniper was still alive, but she was injured at the shoulder. He pointed his gun at the sniper. The sniper widened her eyes. "R-Ryoga? Why did you trick me? You said you will love me if I shoot Tezuka."

What?

At that instance, Ryoma realized who the unnamed leader of the Political Devils was.

It was his brother.

**BP: I really got rusty. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter.**


	15. Spying and punishment

**BP: Argh! Writer's block and the homework aren't helping. I am just closing my eyes and writing whatever that comes up on my mind, so bear with me ok? I will complete this story, the first story I came up with. **

Ryoma's gun hand trembled, deciding whether he should spare the girl. She did give him info on the leader after all, albeit by accident. His first thought was to finish her, but the thought of Tezuka made him knock her out with the handle of the gun instead. He walked back towards Tezuka, feeling utterly miserable. Of all people, it had to be his brother who he has to kill in the end. His task was simple. All he had to do was to kill the leader. Simple right?

So when Alyssa offered Shizuka and Ryoma, their best assassins to kill the leader, they accepted without a moments delay.

They wanted to kill the leader. He wanted to kill the leader.

And he knew just how he was going to do it.

Ryoma walked towards Tezuka, frozen.

His task had been simple. All he had to do was to kill the leader.

But no one had told him that he'd have to kill his brother.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was thinking back when he was sorting out student data files.

_He was sorting out student biodata._ _One stood out. It was blue and it was written on the file, 'Student Biodata'. It was odd. Why did they have only one blue file while the rest were yellow? Tezuka ignored that question and quickly opened the file._

_He read the first page. It has a picture of the boy he made a regular that day. He looked down and read the data._

_Name: Echizen Ryoma_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Date of birth: 24 December_

_Blood type: Unknown_

_Place of birth: New York, America_

_Sibling: Unknown_

_Height: 151 cm_

_Weight: 45 kg_

_Disease: unknown_

_Date of registered in Seigaku: Not specified._

_He froze. What is going on with that boy?_

He was snapped out of the undiscovered mysteries of his boyfriend when he heard footsteps. Ryoma was approaching him with a distinct miserable look on his face, his gun held limp on his right hand. "Ryoma, are you alright?" Tezuka asked, concern laced in his voice. Ryoma hesitated, before nodding his head. Tezuka pulled a silent Ryoma into his arms. He could tell by the look on his eyes that he was lying. He comfirmed this fact when the small body in his arms started to shake. The way Ryoma buried his face into Tezuka's shirt clenched Teuzka's heart. His hold around the younger boy tightened instinctively. "I'll have to kill my brother." Ryoma muttered in his shirt.

"Huh?" said Tezuka.

"My brother…he's the leader of our enemies!"

Tezuka froze. No wonder he was shaking. He had to kill his brother if he wanted it all to end. Ryoma remembered Shizuka's habit of fortune telling, a ridiculous prophecy she once made when she was singing. She likes to predict the future through quatrains that she writes down unconsciously while she sings. She stated it's like a song spirit manipulating her arm to automatically write her poems. She once wrote this prediction to Ryoma:

_Now you have completed your mission  
You will get your sure reward  
But be careful for what you want  
For you will be faced with a difficult decision one day_

Ryoma thought that had meant nothing. But now he thought of it, he did get his reward, who is currently hugging him now. He is now facing a difficult decision. Kill his brother or let him live and he will be forever an assassin, never being able to return to normal life, which was what he wanted. Maybe Shizuka had a gift of telling the future after all. He pried himself away from Tezuka's arms, and smiled, "Don't worry, Kunimitsu. I'm fine. Let's go." They went to his house, and Ryoma deposited his weapons in his room, changed into casual clothes, and together they went to the tennis courts. They thought it was going to be another ordinary date. Oh no. Things are anything but ordinary when….

….you are seen by the other Seigaku regulars.

"Hey, is that Ochibi with buchou?" said Kikumaru, pointing to the two figures carrying the shoulder bag.

"By golly, it is!" said Momoshiro. "Let's follow them and see what they are doing."

"Good idea, Momo. I'll call the others now." They followed the pair, while Kikumaru took out his phone and contacted the rest of the regulars. Pretty soon, they gathered at the court where Tezuka and Ryoma were playing a match. Ryoma was struggling to break the Tezuka Zone. Though he figured out how to, he still lost 6-4. They shook hands at the net. "Good job, Ryoma." said Teuzka.

"Nah, I'm still mada mada dane, Kunimitsu."

"Hoi?" said a voice. The two of them turned to the general direction of the regulars. Ryoma caught the glimpse of the shadow, and aimed a twist serve at the person. He heard a satisfying yelp, but it sounded oddly familiar. He took Tezuka's hand, and led him towards the direction of the mysterious person. It was…

"Momo-senpai?" said Ryoma. He smirked. "Wow, looks like my serve got you hard." He said nodding towards the red weal on his cheek. Momo scowled, and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, sure did." He muttered, growling.

"I never miss, Momo-senpai." Ryoma chuckled. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were just…..er…getting a drink?" stammered Kikumaru.

Ryoma briefly scanned the area, and said, "Don't be stupid. There're no drinking machines nearby. Were you perhaps, spying on us?"

"Saa, Echizen, it wouldn't be nice to keep secrets from us, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji shot him a knowing smile. Tezuka inwardly blushed.

Ryoma smirked. "Since we caught them trying to spy on us, we should give them a good punishment, ne, Kunimitsu?" Teuzka looked at his boyfriend, who has a mischievous glint on his eyes. He smiled slightly and said, "Aa."

1 hour later….

The regulars laid down on the court, panting. The two monsters were still standing, with the racquets on their shoulders. "Mada Mada Dane, senpai-tachi!" Ryoma called out. He high-fived his captain. Ryoma smirked, and took out a can of Ponta, which is fortunately still cooler than the room temperature. He drank the Ponta and while the regulars were not looking, he mouth-fed Tezuka the Ponta. After that, the Ponta mouth-feeding turned into a soft and controlled kiss. They broke off when they heard a groan, and turned to see Momoshiro trying to get up.

Momoshiro panted and opened his eyes. "Echizen….I'll…get..you…someday…" he collapsed back on the court.

**BP: This is getting shorter and shorter! Don't worry, I'll make it longer next time.**


	16. Ominous feeling

**BP: Had a fight with my friend. Apparently, he couldn't stand my uncaring attitude towards school events. I don't get it. Why is he always telling me what to do? Just because he's the school councilor doesn't mean he can tell me what to do. He went too far, saying because of my attitude, no wonder the lowest class of the people like to make fun of me. He literally made me cry. **

After a weekend spent with his Kunimitsu, it was Monday, which means it was back to work. And guess what? Yeah, the stupid English teacher popped a surprise test for everyone, Groans and whines can be heard when the teacher skipped in, and suddenly announced there would be a creative writing test. They separated their tables, and the teachers handed out the question paper. Ryoma read the question paper, and sighed. He spun his pen in his hand. Might as well just get this over with. As a genius, Ryoma had no problem in his exam papers, even scoring well without studying. He learnt faster than most others. The other genius would be Shizuka, and usually, both of them get the top in class as well as cohort. Also, as a genius, they seem to uncannily improve in whatever they do with every attempt made. He started to write his essay down unconsciously; as if something was manipulating his arm to automatically write his essay. He didn't even know what he was writing until he finished his essay, and reread it. He looked up at the clock. He still had half an hour left. May as well check for grammar and spelling mistakes, though he highly doubts there is any.

He must have fallen asleep as the next thing he knew, the teacher was saying, "You have five minutes left." Some of his classmates were sweating over their essays, while others were furiously writing whatever they could think of. The sound of pen writing against paper could be heard in the absolute silence. "Two minutes left." The teacher said. He could almost hear his classmates cussing at the teacher for not telling them about the test in the first place, thus landing them in this situation. Finally, when the bell rang, signaling lunch, the teacher said, "Times up. Put your pens down." And she started to collect the question paper and the answer sheet. Some threw down their pen in relief, while others tried to write a couple more words before the teacher collects the paper. He handed the paper to the teacher, and like the others, got up from their seats for lunch. Ryoma sighed, and went up to the rooftop. Sure enough, his boyfriend was there. He flopped on the bench next to him, and started eating his bento.

"Bad mood?" said Tezuka.

Ryoma sullenly nodded. "Stupid English teacher suddenly gave a surprise test on creative writing." Ryoma grumbled.

"I assume it's Yuki-sensei?" said Tezuka.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "How did you guess?"

"She's one of the few teachers in school who gives tests without telling, and she's the only English teacher to do that. So how did you do?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I wrote down my essay without thinking. I didn't even know what I was writing until I finished the last word."

Tezuka frowned. "If you don't know what you are writing, how would you know what you are writing is relevant to the question?"

"Well, as a genius, when I read the question, word and sentences related to that topic immediately flows in my head, and I start to write them down on the paper." Ryoma smiled. "Shizuka herself was a genius too."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. He had developed feelings towards him due to his brilliance and skill in tennis and his unassuming nature, despite him being an assassin. Being an assassin, you would expect him to be violent and intimidating, but he's alright really. In fact, the other regulars thought Ryoma as a cocky and arrogant, but harmless preteen who is a tennis prodigy. But Tezuka knew better, considering he did see Ryoma throw and shoot in training before. He never missed. Despite how he looks, Teuzka has to admit he has a lot of depth. "So, how was your day?" said Ryoma, snapping Tezuka out of his reverie.

"Oh, today we were doing an experiment during Chemistry."

"Cool." Ryoma muttered, envious of his Kunimitsu.

"Unfortunately, I was in Inui's class for Chemistry. He liked to play around with the chemicals and mix around and as the result, the test tubes containing the chemical Inui mixed exploded, and the broken glass cut the nearby pupils on the arm. Don't worry, there wasn't a lot of blood." said Tezuka, seeing his boyfriend's face. "Inui's now in curriculum detention. I highly doubt he is going to show up for practice." Ryoma nodded. It was typical with Inui-senpai to be playing around with chemicals, and mixing up weird drinks for them to drink. He suspected Inui was trying to mix up his own Inui juice during Chemistry class, and saving some for them during practice later. Thank God it failed. Just then, the bell rang. "See you in practice." said Ryoma, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before going back to class.

Miles away, a man's gleeful laughter rang out in the empty basement. His eyes had a maniacal gleam as he fingered the dart dipped with sleeping venom.

"Say goodbye to your love and your life, Chibisuke!" The man laughed.

Meanwhile, while tying his shoelaces, ready for another match, Ryoma's shoelace broke. He frowned, as he held up his broken shoelaces to eye level. "Something tells me that a bad event is going to happen." He muttered. Unfortuntely, Kikumaru heard it and said, "Really, what's going to happen, Ochibi?" He glomped the younger boy, making him drop the broken shoelaces. "Itai! Kikumaru-senpai, let go!" he yelped.

"Not until you tell me what's going to happen!"

"How should I know? I am not a fortuneteller!" he snapped back. "Let go, Kikumaru-senpai!" However, Kikumaru merely rubbed his face against Ryoma's. "Come on, Ochibi! I know you know!" Just then, a voice rang out in the locker room. "Kikumaru, 20 laps now!" It was Tezuka.

Kikumaru's face fell. "What did I do now, nya?" Inwardly, Tezuka didn't know, but he did it out of instinct. He looked down at the jacket Kikumaru was sitting on. "You messed up with my jersey." He pointed to the jersey Kikumaru was sitting on. Kikumaru looked down, yelped as he realized whose jacket he was sitting on, let go of Ryoma, and went to run his laps. Ryoma rubbed his sore neck, and muttered "thanks" to Tezuka. Fuji watched the whole scene with a chuckle. He was sure Tezuka said that out of instinct, and the sitting-on-the-jersey thing was just an excuse he made up on the spot. He was pretty sure Tezuka was jealous when Kikumaru hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Ryoma inwardly shuddered. He hoped if something bad happens to Kunimitsu, he would be there to protect him.

**BP: I will not update until I receive a certain number of reviews, so happy reviewing! Please review, although I know is bad, because I have writer's block and I am closing my eyes and writing whatever that comes up on my mind, and also, I was reading while writing this story!**


	17. Scuffle at the grocery store

**BP: Haven't touched this story for a while. I am getting writer's block, but I am not going to discontinue this because this was my very first story. Alright, then, I will do my best, and write whatever that comes up on my mind (as usual).**

Ryoma's thoughts raced as he walked home with Tezuka after practice that day. The only thing that he could think about is that he was fated to do this. Sure, an assassin would always win his matches. He'd been training for this so the odds are more in his favor then the people he had been assigned to kill so far….but, the last person he was supposed to kill is both and assassin as well as his brother…he don't know whether he can even kill someone from his own family. Anyway, there are two of them with the older one having a higher odd to win... and only one can win this battle. It had to be him. He can't afford to lose.

What if he dies here? Or worse, what if Kunimitsu dies because of his mission? He had lost his family. He had lost Shizuka. He couldn't afford to lose Kunimitsu as well. Ryoma's hand wandered to the pistol in his pocket. It was the pearl-handled pistol Shizuka had given to him for his 10th birthday. It's small, but powerful. He'll be using this gun to kill his brother, that's for sure. This gun was pretty expensive and rare, and many people would sell their lives just to own this gun.

Meanwhile, an assassin from up the tree spied Ryoma and Tezuka walking towards the tree he was at. He saw the glint of the pearl-handled pistol in Ryoma's pocket. His greedy eyes lit up at the sight of it. He took out his knife and started sawing through the branch where the beehive was at. He'll take the gun when Ryoma goes unconscious from the stings.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was still dwelling on the possibilities on what would happen when that day when he has to kill his brother comes. What if… buzz… Wait….what was that? Buzz…Ryoma sharply looked around, hand tightened around his gun. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" said Tezuka, concern laced in his voice. The sound seemed to have come from above. Ryoma looked up, and saw someone sawing through a branch as they passed underneath the tree the person was at. That person looked very shady.

Wait…what was that sound again? Buzz, buzz….It sounded like…Oh no. It's a beehive!

Ryoma immediately took action. He did something only an assassin would think to do. He shot the person on the chest, and the person fell to the ground, dead. "RUN!" Ryoma cried, grabbing Tezuka's wrist and started to run, dragging him along. Just in time too as the nest collided with the ground. Some targeted the now-dead corpse on the ground, while others went after Ryoma and Tezuka. They didn't dare look back as they ran as if their life depended on it. Although bee stings don't kill you, Ryoma was sure he wouldn't recover fully in time for the death match, and he would like to be in tip-top condition when that day comes, which he thinks wouldn't be long from now. The first place they thought of was the lake. After all, they can't go after you if you're underwater. All they needed to do was get to the lake for safety. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when they're being pursued. Ryoma knows this especially well, as he was being chased many times during his missions.

Finally, they made it to the lake and dived in, and stayed underwater for a while. Ryoma opened his eyes underwater and looked up. The bees were gone. He swam back up, dragging Tezuka with him, catching his breath as his hair clung to the bottom of his neck. Luckily, his gun was still in his free hand, as he shook the water out of his hair.

"You alright, Ryoma?" said Tezuka.

"Yeah," said Ryoma. "I bet that person was working for my brother. Funny, how short he can recruit more allies after the mission that killed Shizuka."

"Your brother sounds like one dangerous assassin, Ryoma." Tezuka commented, taking a towel from his bag and wiping his face and glasses.

"Yeah, it's all his fault, you know." Ryoma hissed before holding up the gun. "I bet the people working for him are all after this but they're not going to get it. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What's so precious about this gun, anyway? Why would many people want it?" said Tezuka, examining the gun that Ryoma handed him. "Although I admit it's quite nice-looking."

"It's not only that, Mitsu. It's very expensive and the handle is actually made of real pearl. This gun is also very powerful, It can actually blast someone backwards when they get hit, giving them double damage. Shizuka gave this to me on my 10th birthday." he said a little proudly. He took back the gun. "I think the time for me to kill my brother is soon. I am sure the purpose of those bees was not to kill me, but to make sure I won't be in tip-top condition to fight my brother so that he can easily kill me. Perhaps they could take the gun on the way when my condition has deteriorated slightly."

"That's low of your brother, Ryoma." said Tezuka.

Ryoma smiled a little. "You have seen him before, Mitsu. Remember the time where we were invited to the ship, and you were asked to lose every match purposely or else we won't be able to return?" Tezuka nodded.

"Actually, Shizuka was there too. Both of us were assigned to kill Sakurafubuki and that fake cook. I thought I give her a signal when I hit that guy with a tennis ball. That was when he was shot, but he didn't notice. The poison slowly got to him, and when he was arrested, he suddenly dropped dead, because the poison had taken over his whole body." He smiled. "I missed those times."

Just then, Ryoma's phone rang. Ryoma immediately knew who it was. It was Nanako, as she was the only living person left on his contact list.

"Hello, Nanako?" said Ryoma, as he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Ryoma-san. I am running out of ingredients for tonight's dinner, and since you are out, can you help me pick them up?"

"Sure, what do you need?" said Ryoma, taking out a pencil and piece of paper to write down the ingredients. Tezuka watched as Ryoma scribbled down the ingredients Nanako mentioned. When he was done, he closed the phone. "Sorry, Mitsu, I've got to go pick up some groceries for Nanako-nee-san. I can't walk home with you today."

"Why don't I come with you?" Tezuka offered.

Ryoma smiled. "That would be great, thanks." Together, they headed towards the nearest grocery store (Macy's Grocery). Macy's Grocery had everything. It's shelves, counters and floor space boasted items from ladies' ribbons to bags of flours; from baby bottles to brand-new pot-bellied stoves. Ryoma led Tezuka to the dairy section, and they picked out the things they needed, and putting them in the basket. Ryoma frowned down at the list. "Argh, the oil is at the other side of the grocery store, and I still have to find 5 cartons of good eggs!"

"Why don't I get it for you? You need olive oil, right?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Kunimitsu." Tezuka nodded, and went to the oil section, which is in a secluded corner of the room. The oil section is very empty and quiet. Tezuka had an ominous feeling that something is going to happen. Sure enough, when he picked out the olive oil and was about to return to Ryoma's side, three people surrounded him. Tezuka frowned. When did they appear behind him?

Keeping his voice even, he said, "What do you want?"

One of the boys replied, "Oh, we just need your services for a bit, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"By hook or by crook." Another supplied. "Our leader needs you."

Tezuka sighed. "Sorry, but I am rather in a hurry now." He dropped the olive oil, and as soon as the olive oil bottle hit the ground, the three attacked simultaneously. Tezuka dodged one punch, blocked another, and kicked the third in the stomach. He threw one over his shoulder, and that person slammed into one of his comrades, and they hit the wall, sliding down. He ducked an oncoming kick, grabbed the leg of the person, and pushed him to the ground. Tezuka got up, and picked up the olive oil and was about to return to Ryoma, when a needle hit his neck. He took out the needle instinctively, but he felt his vision blurring.

It's a trap! His mind was screaming, but he had collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was, "Nice job, boys, for distracting him." before all went black.

Meanwhile, Ryoma wondered what took Kunimitsu so long to get one olive oil. He decided to check. However, the oil section was empty, and it looked like there was a struggle at the oils section. The oil bottle on the ground was olive oil. "Kunimitsu" Ryoma mouthed. He saw a piece of paper next to the olive oil. There was something next to the paper and the olive oil bottle.

It was Tezuka's glasses.

**BP; Sort of anyhow write, but really, I was watching Beelzebub and having writer's block, but please review though, I hope to receive more reviews this time!**


	18. I'll rescue him myself

**BP: Had writer's block for this one, but I am not giving up! I am going to finish the very first story I started, and no one is stopping me! Nobody, you hear? I am just closing my eyes and writing whatever that came up on my mind so please bear with me!**

**Pretty Little Liars Theme Song**

Got a secret?

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you, then I know you

Won't tell you what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead...

Ryoma returned home, hands full of store-bought goods. He had the piece of paper in his pocket, along with Tezuka's glasses. Nanako spotted him, and said brightly, "Ah, thanks a lot, Ryoma-san. I…" she trailed off when she saw the look on Ryoma's face. It was one of rage, full of pure hatred. "This is all your fault." He hissed, before climbing up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Nanako was puzzled. What is he talking about? Meanwhile, Ryoms dumped his bag on the bed, and quickly took out the note he found on the grocery store floor. He read the following words, which he recognized as his brother's handwriting.

_Chibisuke,_

_Come seek me where she likes to dwell_

_You especially like the place's bell_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_I've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_Three days alone you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what I took,_

_But past three days, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

_Try and figure out where I've taken your boyfriend to. The person I am referring to in the riddles is someone you know very well, and I am sure you miss her very much. I set a password to the place where I have taken your boyfriend. Try and crack it, if you can._

_Each morning I appear_

_To lie at your feet,_

_All day I will follow_

_No matter how fast you run,_

_Yet I nearly perish_

_In the midday sun._

_This is the password to unlock the place. I'll be waiting there._

_P.S: We end this once you arrive, so arm yourself._

Great. Riddles? He isn't very good at solving riddles. Only Shizuka is good at these. He sighed. He'll leave it for tomorrow. He has homework to do. He prayed hard his brother wouldn't do anything to his Kunimitsu. He placed the note between the pages of his notebook, betting that he would have morning and lunchtime to solve both riddles.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes opened, and brown orbs can be seen through them. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't tied up, like he expected; rather, he was caged in some…force field? He tentatively touched the force field, but retracted his hand immediately, as if he was burned. "You're awake." said a familiar voice. The person stepped out of the shadows. The first person he thought of was Ryoma, but then dismissed it as even though the person had the same hair and eye color as Ryoma, he was much taller and muscular than Ryoma. "We've met before." said the person. Tezuka widened his eyes. Ryoga! Ryoga saw the looks of realization dawn on his captive's face, and smirked. "Glad you found out." he said. "When I met you on the ship, I thought you were the honor student who only cares about your studies and sports. Who knew you are in a relationship, and with my own little brother, too!" He laughed manically. "Tell me, what do you like about my little brother? He's a professional assassin, consumed by darkness, and yet you still want to date him?"

"He may be a professional assassin, but unlike you, he's not twisted and evil." Tezuka spat. "And what business is it of yours, anyway, as to whom Ryoma is dating? I love him, so that's all it matters."

"How sweet, Tezuka." Ryoga sneered. "But unfortunately, I deem him unworthy of being an assassin, and therefore, unworthy of his life, so I'm going to kill him when he gets here. If he doesn't come, then I'll kill you. I'll love to see the look on his face when he sees your dead body." Tezuka clenched his fists at that. He wished he could just punch Ryoga in the face right then and there, but the force field is preventing him from doing so….

He looked out the window. It was night. 'Ryoma…'

The night whispered of distant thunder. It was muggy, hot and a miserable night for sleeping. Twice Ryoma had awakened hoping that it was time to be up, but each time the night had been total blackness with no hint of a graying dawn. Ryoma sighed. The hot weather plus the worry he felt towards Kunimitsu was overwhelming his sleep. He merely stared at the ceiling, and alternated between closing his eyes and lying there and getting up and pace around his room until morning.

He skipped breakfast that day; he didn't have the appetite to eat. He grabbed his lunchbox and notebook and ran out. He grasped more firmly his notebook, where he had kept the note in between, and his lunchbox of cornbread and oil sausages. He shifted the lunchbox from his right hand to his right wrist and his notebook from his left hand to his left armpit, he pulled at the high collar of his gakuren with exasperation. The weather didn't help either; it's only 6.45a.m and already, the sun was scorching hot. Finally, he reached the school, and headed straight to his classroom; he didn't want to go for morning practice that day, he needs to solve those two riddles.

Meanwhile, in the tennis courts…

"Eh? Where's buchou and Ochibi?" said Kikumaru. "Momo, have you seen them?"

Momoshiro shook his head. "I don't know. By the time I came to fetch Echizen, his cousin said he had already left for school, so I assumed he came here. Strange he isn't here…."

Fuji opened his eyes. "Saa…I wonder what happened? Tezuka's parents said that he didn't return home last night."

"DIDN'T RETURN HOME?" the others shouted in unison.

"Yeah. I wonder what could have happened though. Whatever it is, I don't have a good feeling about this….maybe we should ask Echizen. He was the last person with Tezuka after all…."

Ryoma yawned as he finished his lunch at the rooftop. He took out a dark purple pen, and started scribbling possible places where Tezuka is held. Come seek me where she likes to dwell, he especially likes the place's bell…..now who could he be referring to? As far as he knows, he doesn't like bells at all….Ryoga says it's someone he misses very much and whom he knows very well….the bell….he hummed the tune of a usual bell, then it clicked. The tune he hummed was the same as the tune of one of the songs Shizuka liked to sing. He smiled. He knew where he was taken to. It was the place Shizuka liked to go to sing her heart out, and the bell actually meant her singing. Ryoma had loved her singing when she was alive. It helped comfort him, soothe him. Now for the next riddle…

_Each morning I appear_

_To lie at your feet,_

_All day I will follow_

_No matter how fast you run,_

_Yet I nearly perish_

_In the midday sun._

'To follow no matter how fast I am…now, that's interesting…" Ryoma thought. 'It lies at my feet and they perish in the midday sun….' He looked down at his feet. 'Shoes? No, I can take them off anytime. Floor? No, they don't vanish even in midday. To follow…hmm…it follows no matter how fast…hair? No….hair does not vanish either…..could it be…..a shadow? Yes that's it! The password is Shadow!' Ryoma recorded down the location and the password. He smiled. Now he has the information he needs to save Kunimitsu.

A boy around age 14 gritted his teeth in pain as the whip hits him, breaking the silence in a loud crack. The whip cut into his skin deeply, and blood began to flow. He wouldn't show any weaknesses here. He merely glared at his torturer. "Che, you do not scream at all. You're no fun." said Ryoga, running the whip with his hand, splattering Tezuka's face with his own blood. He coiled the whip, and walked away, but not before pressing the button that activated the force field. "Well, at least I don't need a guard while I have this force field." He muttered, walking away.

Tezuka sighed, leaning against the wall. Hopefully, he would be able to withstand a few more hits. He couldn't bear to imagine the look on Ryoma's face if he sees the state he is currently in.

"Echizen!" Ryoma snapped out of his reverie. It was the regulars.

"Did you see Tezuka?"said Fuji. "You were the last person with him."

Ryoma contemplated this. Should he tell them what he knows? No….that seemed dangerous. Also, although he knew they care for Tezuka, he mustn't let them in on his secret. He already lost many people that he loved, and he was on the verge of losing the person he loved the most. He mustn't let them in as well. They will die.

He bit his lip. "No, I didn't see him. We separated ways at the train station. I didn't see him after that."

"I see. Did he call you after that or something?" said Fuji.

Ryoma shook his head. Just then, the bell rang. "I got to go for class….see you tomorrow." With that, he walked away, leaving the regulars behind.

Ryoma walked towards his classroom, resolutely looking at the space ahead, or rather, glaring at the space in front of him. He had come to a decision.

He is going to rescue Kunimitsu himself, even if it costs his life.

**BP: I know, not my best work, because of writer's block. Do review though, because reviews encourage me to write more.**


	19. The final battle

**BP: Well, I am busy lately, as well, being in the top class, I have to keep up to the class's reputation and also, I am in my final year in high school. I had writer's block, but nothing major, I'll just write whatever comes to my mind, so bear with me, alright?**

Clutching the letter in his hand, Ryoma dressed in his assassin outfit and equipped himself with all the weapons he could hold, and he was forced to bring a bag to contain the rest of his weapons. Making sure Nanako was asleep, he stealthily went down the staircase and went out the door. 'Bye, Nanako.' Ryoma thought, as he went out of the house, closing the door quietly being him. For some reason, the last verse of the song the Hanging Tree, came to him.

Are you, Are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

No, he couldn't wonder why the last verse came to him just yet. He took out a map and another piece of paper. Just this evening, he traced the path from his house to their group's old headquarters, and even wrote out instructions and directions of how to get there. He scaled a tree and jumped from tree to tree, praying he got there in time. 45 minutes later, he climbed down, and ran the rest of the way there, and got to his destination within half an hour. He attached a string to the railing, and used it as a medium to climb the gate, and jumped to a nearby tree. As he thought, there are quite a few people guarding the outside. He grinned, and took out his blowgun with darts. 'I could only shoot six poisoned darts at once. Once I take out six of them, the rest will definitely know where I am. I'll just blow at all six, then hurry and take the rest out after jumping to another tree.' He took aim, and quickly blew six of the poisoned darts at six random people. He quickly jumped to another tree two yards away. He hid as the others ran around, frantically looking for him.

Half an hour later, "Oh, just let him hide. It's not as if he can hide forever. It's either taking his brother down quickly or his lover dies." Ryoma widened his eyes at that. Not only because Kunimitsu is probably dying under the injuries the brother surely inflicted on him, but the voice belonged to the girl that tried to kill him. The others agreed, and they sat back down, leaning against the truck of the tree, as they are tired of standing. 'This is my chance.' Ryoma thought. He made a bet that once they fallen asleep, he could drop a small but powerful sting bomb (which explodes silently, and the stings inside will hit everyone within a two-kilometer radius), and the others will be affected by the poisonous stings and they will be distracted trying to remove them (which is futile, considering when the bomb explodes, the stings will bury themselves deep inside the flesh of the victim) and he can actually break in to the headquarters.

Meanwhile, the girl guard's thoughts raced as she slept under the base of (unknowingly, Ryoma's) tree with the rest of the guards. The only thing that she could think about is that she signed up for this. Sure, Ryoga is a very good leader and he already had his plans laid out and told them what they must do to avoid being hit by his little brother and she'd been training for this so the chances of her surviving Ryoga's brother's infiltration are more in her favor then those Ryoga recently recruited… but, that boy has been training all his life. She doesn't know why his brother would attack the one she loves so much. She will protect him at all costs, and make sure she will kill him before he even gets in. The invader (probably Ryoga's brother) also had about the same chance of surviving, possibly higher than her, and either must die for the other to live.

What if she dies here? What if she never gets to see her family again? What if…she felt a sting in her leg. Ouch. What was that? She shot up gripping her bow and arrows tightly and looked around. The so-called guards had fallen asleep. Figures. She felt another sting in her arm, and she began to feel woozy. Oh no, those can't be…they are Gift Stieg, a poison made by Shizuka Yakushi, a member of the rival group who is good at medicines and poisons. Shoot! Better warn the others.

She was immediately on her feet and did something only an assassin would even think about doing when they're about to be in danger. She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle waking all the other guards up. But it was too late as the bomb already collided with the ground, and the others were stung with the poisonous stings. The girl didn't dare look back as she staggered away. Maybe she can make it to the headquarters and warn Ryoga. However, the poison seemed to be winning as she collapsed and convulsed to the ground. She felt hands taking her arrows from the sheath. The last thing she registered was a boy, so much like Ryoga in appearance, fills his sheath of arrows with hers, before going away. Ryoma watched as the guards convulsed from the poison, before dying. He took all their weapons as they weakened, because he needs all the weapons he can get in order to fight his brother. He ran to the lock, and turned the letters to form the word, "Shadow". The door unlocked and Ryoma went in. As soon as the door closed, he was assaulted with various obstacles, and he was forced to somersault to dodge them. He took some arrows from his sheath and aimed the arrows at three of the oncoming arrows, deflecting them, and ducked as an axe swung towards him.

'What kind of obstacles are these?' Ryoma thought, insulted at the fact that his brother is underestimating him. He deflected the knife flying towards him, and caught the mallet that was about to crush him. Finally, he made it to the other side, and sad to say, half his weapons were gone from trying to defend himself against those obstacles. He clutched to his pearl-handled gun. He ran up the stairs, and heard the sounds of a whip in the distance, and teeth gritting. He deduced the sounds are coming from the left. He turned to the left, and the sounds were louder, especially the whip. He raised his leg, and counting to three, he kicked the door open.

"You have remarkable strength, Chibisuke." said a voice. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the figure holding a whip. "You seem unharmed by the guards and the obstacles." A tick appeared at Ryoma's forehead. He shrugged. "They were too easy. All I need to do is use poison against those guards of yours."

"Of course. I overlooked the fact that you might use Shizuka's weapons against me…" he trailed off. Ryoma's cold expression did not change. He scanned the place, and found his lover, with his arms and legs full of whip marks and there was a gnash on his face, probably from a knife. Ryoma widened his eyes at the sight, but was snapped out of his reverie when Ryoga said, "Pretty, isn't it, Chibisuke?"

Ryoma turned back to face his brother. "What did you do to him?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Oh, he wasn't really cooperative, so I punished him a bit."

"A bit?" Ryoma hissed. "He looked like he was tortured for months!" Angered by the sight of his injured lover, he took out his gun, and shot at Ryoga, but he missed. Ryoga himself took out his axe, and slung his bow and arrows over his shoulder. Ryoma swung his knife at Ryoga, and Ryoga ducked, swinging his axe at Ryoma's head, which Ryoma dodged at the last second. He unzipped his jacket, revealing an array of throwing knives. Ryoma took one, and threw the knife at Ryoga, which he avoided, but Ryoma attached a string to it, and he swung himself, managing to kick Ryoga in the stomach. Ryoma pulled at the string, and he caught the knife, while taking out his bow and arrows to aim at one of the lamps. While Ryoga was recovering, he shot an arrow, which severed the string that attached the lamp, and it came falling towards Ryoga. Ryoga jumped out of the way, and shot an arrow towards Ryoma, which Ryoma blocked with his bow. He realized the arrow had a smoke bomb attached to it, and when he blocked it, he hit the smoke bomb, which exploded in his face. Ryoma coughed, covering his mouth. Ryoga took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach and face, and he flew to the ground, coughing.

Ryoma saw the button that controlled the force field and threw an axe towards it, but to his surprise, the axe did not even make a scratch to the glass encasing the button. "Forget it. Not even steel can break that glass." said Ryoga. "Even if you broke it, I attached the self-destruct button just now so when you press it, the place will self-destruct." Tezuka bit his lip. So Ryoma would die, huh?

Ryoma smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't intend to leave here alive tonight. My objective is to save Kunimitsu." Tezuka widened his eyes. This couldn't be! Ryoma dogged the axe coming his way, ran behind and sliced Ryoga's back, and managed to punch him in the face. Ryoma was about to launch a punch at Ryoga when he blocked the said punch, and swung the axe at Ryoma's left thigh. 'The stab is pretty deep.' Ryoma thought. He sliced at Ryoga's face, and Ryoga managed to stab him in the gut. Ryoma coughed out blood, and got to his knees. "Is that all you got, Chibisuke?" said Ryoga, grabbing him by the collar. Ryoma, took his gun, and shot Ryoga in the foot. He yelped, and let Ryoma go. Ryoma somersaulted, and landed on his injured leg. Ryoga took his bow and arrows and shot at Ryoma, but Ryoma dodged, deflected, or sliced the arrows. Ryoma threw the knife at Ryoga, but he grabbed it, and pulled, dragging Ryoma with him. But what he had failed to see was Ryoma taking out his knife with his free hand and when Ryoma reached him, he stabbed Ryoga in the right eye. Ryoga cried out in pain and let go of the string, clutching to his eye. He then kicked Ryoga, sending him flying to the wall. Ryoga got up, and reached for his arrow, but realized the sheath was empty. He tried to run, but Ryoma found a brick, and threw it at Ryoga as he tried to run. The brick hit Ryoga, denting his skull, killing him.

Ryoma limped to the button, and closed his eyes. He hoped that method would work. He imagined the glass was a target board. He clenched his fists and started punching the glass. He kept punching, although his hands started bleeding, and his lover was yelling for him to stop. Finally, the glass broke and Ryoma pressed the button without hesitation. The place shook slightly before boulders started falling. He ran, and grabbed Tezuka's hand. "Come on, let's go!" he cried, as they ran towards the exit. Tezuka, being the faster runner, was leading Ryoma.

Suddenly, extreme pain shot through Ryoma's thigh and gut, and he fell down, breaking their hand connection. Tezuka turned back and crouched down beside him. "Run, Kunimitsu." said Ryoma. "Go on without me."

Tezuka shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." said Ryoma. "Please….if you don't run, you'll die too. My leg has finally given out…I can't run."

Tezuka bit his lip. He can't leave Ryoma like this. He mustn't. He scooped Ryoma and carried him bridal style. "Wait, what are you-?" Tezuka was immediately on his feet, just in time too as the fireball crashed on the ground. He didn't dare look back as he made a run for the life, carrying Ryoma. He knew he just have to make it to the exit and they'll be safe. It's a long way through (because they had to run down staircases too) and it feels even longer when you risk being crushed by boulders and fireballs.

Tezuka's legs seemed to move even faster as the exit came into view. He heard Ryoma scream as one of the fireball scraped Tezuka's legs, giving him a long burn, he knew he could have avoided it if he wasn't carrying Ryoma but he didn't care about the pain. He just kept his eyes on the exit as it got closer and in fuller view. Finally, he jumped, and both of them landed on the ground as the building exploded. Ryoma, who had his eyes closed all the while Tezuka was carrying him, slowly opened his eyes. "Are you alright, Ryoma?"

Ryoma felt his consciousness fading. He mumbled something incoherent before all went black.

**BP: Just one more chapter to go, and we are all finished. I know is bad, because well…I am having writer's block, and I only have 15 minutes, and I was watching Crayon Shin-chan (Yeah, go ahead and laugh), but please review though!**


	20. The end: I'm free

**BP: Finally, the last chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite and followed this story. The very first story I have written when I first came here. Do take a look at my new story called My Secret Love as well. I am disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but oh well, it can't be helped. **

Ryoma's thoughts raced as he kept his eyes resolutely shut. Darkness was all he saw. He was lying, judging by the fact that his legs weren't tired. Where is he? What if he dies here? What if he never got to see Kunimitsu again? What if… beep… Wait. What was that? Beep…Ryoma's eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was the room was all white. He wasn't in danger; he was in fact, safe and sound under a pure white blanket. He turned to the source of the beeping. It was a heart monitor, measuring the number of beats his heart is beating in a minute. He instinctively reached for his back, and realized his bow and quiver of arrows wasn't slung over his shoulder anymore. In fact, the said items were missing from the room. Hospital. The first word he could think of. Why would he be in here, though? He thought back on the day where he killed his brother. Kunimitsu did save him from the collapsing building, despite him telling his lover to run away. Where is he now? His question was answered when the door opened, and a boy came in. He had brown eyes and brown hair. Ryoma brightened up. It was Kunimitsu!

"Kunimitsu!" Ryoma exclaimed, as he sat up on his hospital bed.

"Ryoma."

Ryoma bit his lip. "Why did you save me?"

"I can't leave you in that building. I knew I could save you."

"I should have died a long time ago. I killed my brother. I AM A MURDERER!" He screamed the last sentence, making Tezuka flinch slightly. "Why would you bother to stay near a murderer?" Tezuka ran to Ryoma's side, and cupped his face, making the boy look up at him. He wiped the tears falling down his face, and said, "Ryoma, it's alright now. You're free. You are not a murderer. You saved me. You saved your friends. And most of all, you saved Japan."

"Kunimitsu, I…"

"Ryoma, you are not a murderer…." He leaned closer.

"You are everything I ever wanted." he whispered into Ryoma's parted mouth, as he kissed him and he closed his eyes. They broke apart just as the door opened, revealing all the Seigaku regulars. "OCHIBI!" Kikumaru shouted, glomping his favorite kouhai. "You're alright! I was so worried when Tezuka called and told me you are at the hospital! I heard from him you were stabbed in the gut and the thigh! What happened, Ochibi?" Kikumaru ranted like a bullet train. However, he was interrupted by Fuji. "Yeah, what happened?" said Fuji. "You look like you have been in a fight."

Ryoma looked over at Tezuka, who gave him a small nod. Ryoma turned to them and said, "Well, I'll tell you my story…."

And he told them all. For the next half an hour, he talked into rapt silence. From Shizuka and his assassin missions given to them by the leader, how the leader was killed but managed to send them one last mission, how they were only partially successful when they did the mission, as the leader is still alive, how he spaced out when Shizuka died during that mission, how Tezuka comforted him and how they started dating. He even told them attempts on his life, and how Tezuka was kidnapped while they were doing grocery shopping, how he figured out the riddles in the letter and why he didn't tell them, as he didn't want them to be in danger and decided to rescue Tezuka himself. When he was finished, he was met with complete silence, which was broken when Momoshiro said, "So…you are a professional assassin?"

"Former assassin. Yes, that's how I am good at tennis, because my weapons and hand-to-hand combat training has helped me."

Fuji gave a low whistle. "So, we all know our captain and freshman are together! And how good our freshman is at weapons."

"Yes, so if any of you mess with me….I'll make sure I'll be invited to your funeral."

Everyone mock shuddered and then laughed.

Their presence softened Ryoma's pain in his heart and he did not cry. But when everyone left except for Tezuka, he saw everyone leave through the open window of his ward and he was left alone with his lover, the tears began to run fast and heavy down his cheeks. Tezuka non-verbally wrapped his arms around Ryoma, and allowed him to cry. In the afternoon when he awaken, or tomorrow or the next day, he will finally be free to talk to his friends, go for burgers with Momo, go on dates with Kunimitsu, and play tennis. Once he is discharged, he would walk to school as always, sometimes Momo-senpai will pick him up in his bicycle, or maybe chase Momo-senpai as he takes an item away from him and made him run to school. But Shizuka never would again.

Ryoma liked Shizuka very much. In fact, you can say he loved her like a sister. She had always been there, a part of him, a part of his life, just like the rain. Yet he knew that the rain will eventually pass. He knew and understood that. What happened to Shizuka that night he understood and he knew it would not pass, as he is not free. But Shizuka isn't. He cried for those things which happened that night and would not pass.

He cried for Shizuka. For Shizuka and the fact that she would never tasted freedom in her lifetime.

Tezuka held him, knowing Ryoma needed time to recover from all this. He wiped Ryoma's tears, and said, "Don't worry, it will all be alright. Shizuka is probably happy you managed to save the world, and I am sure she is proud of you."

"I-I know, but she…..she…"

"She is free now. Just in another way."

_One day I will return. _

Ryoma smiled. He lived. He did return. To his friends, to his lover.

_If it wasn't for the thought of you, my love, I wouldn't be able to go on. _

"I'm glad I have you, Mitsu. Without you, I may not be able to be free of my terrible past."

Tezuka smiled, before giving him a kiss on the lips. "You may have a terrible past, but you are neither twisted nor evil. Everyone loves you. I love you."

_When I find myself doing terrible things, I take comfort in you._

"I'm happy you are able to stay with me forever."

"As am I, Ryoma." said Tezuka.

_As long as I am able to think of you and long for a life together, I know I'm better than the others. I weep for them, they lust for power without restraint, where I only crave fair judgment and a safe return._

Time will pass, and he will forget everything about his bloody murders and his past. He pitied his brother, who thought he was the better fighter, and wanted power, when all he needed was someone to love and love him back. His wish had come true, and that's all it matters. Because he knew as long as he has his friends and Kunimitsu, everything will be ok. "I'll never, ever let you go, Ryoma." Tezuka whispered.

Ryoma smiled. Although secrets are meant to be kept, but sometimes, it's better to tell them to someone.

_One day I will return. If it wasn't for the thought of you, my love, I wouldn't be able to go on. When I find myself doing terrible things, I take comfort in you._

_As long as I am able to think of you and long for a life together, I know I'm better than the others. I weep for them, they lust for power without restraint, where I only crave fair judgment and a safe return._

**BP: The end! Please review, and thanks once again for reading this story to the very end. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, who have stuck with Ryoma until the very end.**


End file.
